The Other Prince: Reboot
by TheMadTargaryen
Summary: How did it come to this? How did I come to be a slave fighting for my life in these Gods forsaken pits on the other side of the world for the entertainment of these wretched people? I was a Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. I am Cassander Baratheon, the eldest son of the late King Robert and Cersei. One day, I will win my freedom and seek my vengeance on those that set me on this path.
1. How did it come to this?

**Hey everyone! MadTargaryen here wanting to wish all of you awesome fans a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays as well as my gift to you which is, as you can see, the first chapter of the new and improved version of **_**The Other Prince**_**! YAY!**

**I do apologize for taking so long to post the new story or anything for that matter. I have been so busy and I have also been working on many other stories I want to post as soon as possible, which includes two new GoT stories, The Desert Wolf (Stark OC story) and the Avatar of Westeros (A GoT/ATLA crossover) that I can't wait to upload! **

**I am very excited about what I have in this version as well as showing you all the changes that have been made and what is planned for the rest of the story. I cannot wait for you all to read it and tell me what you think. **

**I do not want to give too much away on what I changed but I feel like this change in the story needs to be addressed before you guys read the story so that you are not left confused. As part of the change, I have also changed the OC's name. Actually, he has two different names and I will explain why. **

**First, I changed his name from Silas to Cassander. While working on this chapter and thinking about what I should change, I went through all of my old notes and found the name I was originally going to call my OC for this story, which is Cassander. I thought the name would be more meaningful because it would be a namesake of Robert's mother, whose name was Cassana. I like to think that Robert Baratheon loved his mother and a good way to honor her memory was to name a child of his after her, at least in some way. Also, there are far too many Black Prince stories with names like Steffon and Orys and many other Baratheon ancestors and it might be refreshing to come up with a different name to use.**

**The second name I have given him is a slave name, Alcides (Al-sigh-dees). This is to keep Cassander's identity a secret while the Prince is enslaved in Essos as a precaution for Cersei in case anyone were to ever find out the truth of his whereabouts because as we all know, selling to slavers is illegal in Westeros and I am pretty sure that even the royal family is not exempt from that law and even if they were, the act of disposing Cassander alone would get them in trouble as well.**

**So, when I was reading through the chapters that I wrote, I was bothered by the fact that I did not realize that I should have changed his name when he became enslaved.I should have realized that if it was to be kept a secret about his enslavement, the first thing to do was to give him a different identity so that it could not be traced back to Cersei and Joffrey and the rest of the Small Council that allowed this to happen. It's a temporary name but know that when I use the name Alcides, I am referring to the OC.**

**Okay, I think that is all that I need to say for right now. Anything else will be left in the author's note at the end of the chapter so be sure to read that as well.**

**Alrighty, without further ado, here is the first chapter of the new and improved The Other Prince! Enjoy!**

**The Other Prince**

**CH.1 **

**How did it come to this?**

The clash of swords meeting rang through the arena of the hot arid stadium as the two men fought each other for their lives. The stone stadium trembled a rhythmic thundering beat of a thousand feet stomping as the spectators cheered on the fighters, not to support the slaves fighting, but for bloodshed. In this line of work, there are no winners, only losers and poor bastards that managed to survive this hell they call the fighting pits of Astapor for another day.

Pacing back and forth along the small square cell underneath the vibrating stadium was a young man of nineteen years. He was tall, broad in the chest and shoulders but lean and well-toned in his lower torso, the results of two years of doing nothing but training to fight for his life. His Sweat and dirt-matted his short messy mop of jet black hair sticking to the glistening suntanned skin of his square-jawed face.

He stopped pacing for a moment when he heard the crowd cheer. His bright emerald green eyes concentrated on the fight on the other side of the stone wall from the small window provided in the cells. He had already finished his match for the day, his body still ached from the beating he received, but won the match nonetheless and gained a new scar on his chest to add to the growing collection on his body, like tally marks, showing his every brush with death.

Like most of the slaves in these cells, he had to stay and wait for the other fighters from his Master's palace to finish their fights before they could return to their cells. By the sound of the crowd, he wouldn't be waiting much longer.

God's, how did it come to this? The young man thought to himself after he heard one of the fighters scream in pain and the crowd chanting KILL over and over again to the fighter still standing. How did I come to be a slave fighting for my life in this Gods forsaken pits for the entertainment of these people? I was a prince. I am Cassander, the trueborn son of Robert Baratheon, the late King of the Seven Kingdoms. I do not belong here!

No, not Cassander. That is no longer my name. It is Alcides.

When he was sold to a slave trader, he was given a new name in the hopes that when he sets foot in Essos, no one would be able to know his true identity. It was the only demand that his mother had of the Slave trader.

As he continued his pacing, Cassander heard two guards walking down the long stone hallway. They were laughing at something one of them said. Something about someone wanting to visit Master Kraznys. His master.

Cassander thought to himself how lucky he was to learn to speak and understand the Valyrian language during his lessons when he was younger. He certainly shocked his Master when he cursed at the man in Valyrian the first time they met. He had always been interested in Valyrian history and their culture before the Doom.

**"She docked yesterday, wants to see the Unsullied,"** one of them, a bald portly man with dark skin, said to the other.

**"Truly?"** The other guard, a tall gangly man asked, sounding surprised. **"Do you think she will purchase any?"**

The portly guard jeered at his friend's question. **"What the fuck is a woman going to do with an army of Unsullied?"**

**"But she's the Dragon Queen!"**

Cassander halted suddenly and his eyes widened in surprise. The Dragon Queen! Daenerys Targaryen is here?

He remembered hearing of the last surviving Targaryens living in exile while he sat in on the Small Council meetings for his father. This was the only information that ever took his father's attention from his wine and whore's and caused him to go on a long tirade about how he wanted them dead and ordered them to hire an Assassin to kill Daenerys and her brother. Cassander always argued against it. He felt it was unnecessary and a waste of coin considering they were on the other side of the world with no money and no one willing and no power. They were no threat to them but his father refused to listen to him as Robert Baratheon always felt that his rule was never truly solidified as long as a Targaryen remains alive. This often ended with a shouting match between son and father while the other council members watched in annoyance as this made the meetings go on longer than necessary.

It wasn't until Cassander was brought to Essos when he began to hear more tales of the last surviving Targaryen from other slaves and merchants and traders in the market when he visited with his master. How she had been married to one of the mightiest Khals that roamed the Dothraki Sea. How she miraculously remained unburnt when she walked into her late husband's burning pyre and hatched three dragons. Cassander read many books on the Targaryens that claimed that they held some type of magic and powers, but he couldn't believe it for sure. People often did like to overpraise a famous name.

**"So she says,"** The fat guard smirked. **"That bitch is no Queen, I saw no dragons with her. Just because she has a famous name, she thinks she can rule the fucking world. She can be the Queen of my cock. That's all women are good for."**

The two men laughed at the lewd jokes they made about the Mother of Dragons and what they'd do with her.

Cassander just rolled his eyes and scoffed at these men. These men never had a woman come near their cocks unless they dangled gold in front of them. He was sure the whore's make them pay extra.

The two guards finished laughing when they came to a stop at Cassander's cell. The two men leered at him warningly as the fat guard took his jingling iron keys from the clip on his leather belt to unlock the cell door and open it.

**"Master Kraznys has summoned you to guard him while he presents the Unsullied," **The fat guard informed Cassander. **"****He says you are to be washed and presentable, so hurry up, your Master does not like waiting."**

Cassander began to slowly walk over toward the open gate. The guards stepped back cautiously and kept their hands on the hilt of their swords when he moved closer to them. He glared at the two for a moment before stepping over the doorway.

The skinnier guard stepped toward Cassander and brandished a pair of iron manacles that he was tasked to place on Cassander's outstretched wrists before leading him out of the cells and through the narrow hallway.

The crowd above them erupted into a deafening thunder of applause, signaling the end of the fight, and another life taken for this senseless amusement.

The guards came to a sudden halt and grabbed Cassander's shoulder to stop him as well when the heavy iron gate blocking the portcullis creaked and groaned awake as the cranks turned to lift the heavy barrier that stood between them and the arena.

Cassander watched as two men dragged a headless body by the chains they hooked into the skin of the legs of the poor bastard that lost his life.

A third man walked through the portcullis, in his hands is the blood dripping severed head that he quickly recognized as Tizam, one of his Master's fighters and one of the few men here that he considered a friend in this hell.

**"Haha! Take a look at your friend!" **The fat guard pointed toward the small group of guards dragging away Tizam's desecrated body. **"****Looks like he finally got his freedom."**

Anger began to flood his very being as he watched the men laugh at the fallen slave. Cassander listened to them in their Valyrian tongue how funny it was to watch how he died and that he didn't stand a chance against his opponent.

Of course, he didn't stand a chance, Cassander thought angrily to himself. The other guy is a seven-foot ogre of a man!

He closed his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. God's, how did my life come to this?

He remembered that day, his last day in Westeros…

Two years ago.

Five days after the execution of Eddard Stark…

Two Knights of the Kingsguard dragged Cassander from the black cells he previously shared with Ned Stark until the late Lord lost his head by the orders of his horrid brother Joffrey and took him to the throne room. A week on the throne and his brother already plunged the Seven Kingdoms into war.

The throne room was empty, apart from his brother sitting smugly on the Iron Throne, his Kingsguard along with the Hound standing in a straight line at the bottom of the steps in front of the throne, their mother Cersei sitting in a plush red velvet chair a step below the throne and the few members of the small council that remained in Kings Landing.

"I haven't seen the throne room this empty in a long time," said Cassander, his voice hoarse and dry from lack of water he received during his imprisonment. He scratched his nose, causing the manacles on his wrist to jingle as he moved his hands. "Did the other Lords already denounce your ability to be King?"

Joffrey shifted in his seat, as if he was about to stand and say something but decided not to give in.

"I thought it would be better to hand out your punishment privately." Joffrey said, trying to sound commanding to him.

Cassander knew that this wasn't his brother's idea. Joffrey hated him, it isn't like him to not turn his execution into a spectacle for all to see. Ned Stark's execution was a perfect example. Now, the kingdoms were at war. No, it was perhaps their mother or Varys who wanted this a private matter, to keep the crown from gaining more enemies than they already have. Cassander was well-liked by the people and to see the Prince be executed would call him a martyr and use his death as the rallying cry of the common folk to stand up against the crown.

"Did you, really?" Cassander sarcastically sounded surprised. He turned to look at his mother but the Queen did not give him as much as a glance. She either looked down or towards his brother on the throne. "Well, I must thank you then. It would have been rather embarrassing for me if people saw me begging for my life before you take my head."

Cassander looked around and noticed something amiss.

"Where's Ser Illyn?" he looked around again and still couldn't find the royal executioner anywhere in the large room. The prince looked up to his brother. "Isn't he going to kill me or are you going to have Clegane attack me instead?" he nodded to his brother's sworn shield standing a small distance from the throne Joffrey sat upon.

"No brother, I am not going to execute you. Neither is Ser Illyn nor is my dog."

Cassander looked at his younger brother, stunned at what he heard. He spent the days he was imprisoned ready to die, yet here he stood being told by Joffrey no less that he wasn't going to be executed after all.

"What you committed is treason and punishable by death—"

"It wasn't treason and you know it. I now have a claim to the throne, as father wanted. You are not the rightful King."

Joffrey stood up suddenly, his crown fell off his head rolled onto the floor. "I AM THE KING YOU TREASONOUS CUNT!"

Cersei quickly got up and picked up her son's crown. She went over to her fuming son and placed his crown back on his head and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Sweetheart, calm down now," she told Joffrey gently. "Sit back down and let's continue this hearing, alright?"

Joffrey huffed as he nodded and sat back on the throne that seemed much too large for him. His brother never looked more like a child than he did now.

Cassander couldn't help but roll his eyes at the two. It was just like his mother, to care for Joffrey every time he was in a mood.

"As I said before I was so rudely interrupted, you will not be executed brother." A smirk crept on his smug face that made Cassander feel a bit uneasy. "After the traitor Stark's execution and the response that came from it, we have agreed on a better punishment for you instead. One that will not create another martyr."

None of this sounded like Joffrey. It was far too sensible to come from his brother. However, it does sound like something Cersei would say.

"You are to be sold off."

"What!" Cassander responded outraged at what he heard his brother say. "What do you mean 'sold off'?"

The smirk on Joffrey's face only got wider as he watched his brother look more upset.

"It means exactly what I said. You are to be sold off to the Slave Market in Essos. Personally, I wanted to kill you and put your head on a spike beside Stark's for being the traitor that you are. I would love nothing more than to see your head there."

"However, your brother the council and I thought it would be better that you not be killed here," Cersei continued for Joffrey, finally speaking to her eldest son from her seat beside the throne. "It wouldn't look so well for Joffrey so early in his reign. So, it has been decided by the small council the King and myself to sell you to a slaver from Essos where you will live the rest of your days as their slave for your punishment for what you have done."

Cassander couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe his mother would agree to something like this. He knew she didn't love him like her other three children but he was still her child as well. She had to have some love for him deep within her heart.

"Mother," he muttered to her. She didn't respond and looked away when he addressed her, so he spoke louder. "Mother! Look at me!

Cersei finally moved her green eyes to him, the same eyes as her distraught son before her. For the first time in a long time, he saw tears welling up in her eyes. She kept that same stern look of hers but he could see the light tears forming in the corners of her almond-shaped eyes.

"Mother, please don't do this," Cassander told her as calmly as he could, tears of his own beginning to fall down his cheeks. "I am your son."

"I know you are my son," she said softly to him. "But you…you acted against the crown...against your own family. That cannot go unpunished."

"I did what I thought was in the best interest of Westeros! For our family!" Cassander exclaimed loudly, hoping that his mother would understand why he did what he did. "I wanted to avoid this war, to stop it from happening!"

Cassander turned his hateful glare to his brother.

"But you…you had to execute Ned Stark and now the entire North has risen against the crown! against you! Congratulations brother, in the span of a week being King you plunged the Seven Kingdoms into civil war. You must be so proud of yourself."

Joffrey was about to say something when Cersei intervened between the siblings.

"The Starks started this war when they took your uncle Tyrion captive, your own flesh and blood before they turned you against your own family," Cersei exclaimed as if it justified her actions. "Ned Stark had admitted to these crimes before his execution—"

"He lied!" Cassander hollered, his voice ringing throughout the spacious empty throne room. "He lied because he was promised a life of exile and the safety of his daughters! All because he found the truth about—"

"ENOUGH!" The Queen mother yelled, her shimmering emerald eyes glared warningly at her eldest boy as he stood silenced by the sudden change of tone. "That has nothing to do with what you did. You committed high treason, a crime punishable by death but for you Cassander, we have decided to be lenient because, despite everything, you are family."

Cassander scoffed in response to his mother's words. His mother didn't know the meaning of the word family, this situation being a perfect example.

"So, how are you going to get away with this?" Cassander asked with a slight chuckle to his shaky voice, the question directed at his mother. "I am a Prince! I am also the heir to Casterly Rock! You cannot honestly believe that my absence will go unnoticed, especially by Lord Tywin."

"Everyone that is of note will know where you have gone," Cersei responded to her son's words with her trademark smirk as she looked down upon Cassander. "That you, by our mercy have been granted what you wished, to leave Westeros and have taken a ship across the Narrow Sea to live out the rest of your days in exile in Essos. You have already packed to leave."

"What I wished?" Cassander muttered the words in a low voice. How does she know that I wanted to leave? How does she even know I had already packed my things?

Then it hit him. There was only one other person that knew of his plans to leave before all of this happened and that person stood behind his mother.

"You told her?" Cassander snarled angrily at Lord Varys.

The Master of Whispers remained unflinching where he stood, even still when Cassander tried to charge at him for betraying him. The Kingsguard that brought him in restrained Cassander before he could go too far.

"Do you honestly think your father will believe that I was exiled? I am his heir. He will send out search parties to look for me and will find out sooner or later where I really am."

"Not if we are in charge of the search for you," Cersei snickered her response. "Your grandfather will look to us to search for you and when he eventually tires from the search, he will look to another to replace you, perhaps Tommen will become heir to Casterly Rock, and you, my son, will fade from memory and be forgotten by all."

Cersei motioned for one of the Kingsguard to open one of the doors on the side and invite a man into the throne room.

The man clearly wasn't from Westeros, that much Cassander was certain. He was a short fat man with dark olive skin that wore a light green robe that danced around his feet with each step he took. He was accompanied by two tall bulky men wearing armor that stayed behind him.

"Your Grace, your Grace," the man said, addressing both Joffrey and Cersei as he bowed as far as his fat belly would allow him. "My name is Omdek zo Luqizn, I believe Lord Baelish has spoken to you about me."

"Yes, he has," Cersei spoke softly to the newcomer, faking a smile to him. "I believe everything is in order?"

"Yes, it is your Grace," the short man smiled, revealing two gold teeth shining in his wide mouth. "All we require now is the boy, and then we will be on our way."

"Good good, now let's make this official shall we" Joffrey smiled as he stood up from the throne and cleared his throne. "Cassander Baratheon, for your crimes of treason by conspiring with Lord Eddard Stark to denounce my claim to the throne and take the crown for yourself to assume the title of King, I Joffrey of Houses Baratheon and Lannister, first of my name, King of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm strip you of your title of prince and any claims that come with the title and banish you from this country. Should you ever step on this land again, you will be executed. May the Gods have mercy on your new life, brother."

Joffrey nodded to the foreign man. The foreigner snapped his fingers and his two bodyguards marched over to Cassander.

When the two men grabbed him, Cassander struggled from their strong grasp in a final attempt to escape. Just as he was about to be freed he felt a quick sharp blow his head and fell to the hard stone floor, dazed and lightheaded. The guards picked him up again now that he wasn't struggling anymore.

Cassander looked around as his sight came back to focus and saw the man, Omdek zo Luquizn, standing with a wooden baton in his hands. Knowing that he could not escape now, he turned back to his mother and brother, a look of pure anger and hatred clearly expressed on his face.

"You better pray to the Gods that I die out there," Cassander imparted his family, his menacingly calm voice trembling with the fury he felt, each word getting louder and louder. "Because I will come back! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I SWEAR TO THE OLD GOD'S THE NEW GOD'S AND EVERY FUCKING GOD OUT THERE, I SWEAR I WILL COME BACK AND KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

The last thing Cassander saw was his mother standing before he felt a second painful blow to his head before being knocked unconscious.

A cold wave of water splashed over him, waking Cassander from his unconsciousness. His body shivered from the freezing cold as another splash of salty seawater hit his back and he realized he was in the bowels of a ship. The rocking ship smelled terrible with the mixture of piss and shit mingled with the stench of vomit and the salty air of the ocean they were sailing on.

He looked up to find that his hands were still in manacles hooked to the low ceiling. Frantically, he began to pull his hands down, trying to break the binding but to no avail. After a while, he gave up and looked around his surroundings and found a dozen or so men and women in the same predicament as him.

"Good to see yer alive. Thought yeh were dead fer a while there." Cassander heard a gruff voice and turned his gaze ahead of him to find a man staring back at him. "Don't wanna be travelin' with a dead body fer the next few weeks. Those fuckers barely come down here teh feed us let alone deal with a dead body."

"How long have I been out?" he asked the man. A splash of freezing water washed over him again making gasp at the coldness that felt like daggers stabbing at his back.

"A few days," the man answered him. He looked at Cassander up and down, examining closely. "Fancy lookin' clothes yer wearing. Must be a Lord's bastard, eh boy? Your Lord father got tired of takin' care of yeh'?"

"No," Cassander responded briskly, "I am a Prince, son of the late King Robert Baratheon."

The man stared at him silently for a moment before cackling a raspy laugh.

"Oh yeah? Then I am the God of fuckin' tits and wine. Welcome to slavery, my Prince."

xXx

xXx

One of the guards shoved Cassander forward, interrupting his train of thought to make him move again down the long stone hallway.

**"Get a move on fucker! We haven't got all day!" **The fat guard snarled and butted the handle of his whip on the back of Cassander's head causing him to stumble a few steps forward.

Cassander turned back around to the fat guard and glared at him menacingly. His taller and stronger physique shadowed over the guard's shorter fatter stature.

Cassander could see the fear in the fat guard's expression as he stared him down. These two men were cowards, all bark and no bite as they both have been described by all the other slave fighters and even the other guards as well.

The skinnier guard unlatched the wooden bludgeon from his belt and brandished it at Cassander.

**_"That's enough. Keep walking slave!" _**the guard warned Cassander as he held out the weapon. **"****You don't want to explain to Master Kraznys why you got beaten do you?"**

Cassander took in a deep breath and exhaled a sigh that gradually calmed him. As much as he wanted to hit both of these men, he knew it wasn't allowed. He is a slave and no longer has any rights, no longer considered a human being. If he struck these men, he would most likely get a beating from his own master or worse be executed, and Cassander did not want to die here as a slave. He won't allow that to happen.

With every ounce of willpower he had, Cassander swallowed that anger and turned forward and continued his march back to his master's palace on the other side of the city.

xXx

xXx

The training yard was alive with the wooden clattering of practice weapons being used by the rest of Master Kraznys' slave fighters as they trained for their upcoming battles. The veterans refining their techniques and the new bloods trying to find which weapons and style best suits them under the guidance of the trainer Master Kranznys hired for the task.

Cassander marched across the yard with four of the five other fighters that joined him in the pits that day. Tizam was the only man to die from his fight.

The other fighters took notice of their arrival and greeted them with cheers and banged their weapons on their shields on the sand-covered floor, a greeting all fighters are treated to when arriving victoriously.

One of the fighters, young man named Aros and the only other friend Cassander has made during his enslavement. Aros is the same age as Cassander with slightly darker skin than him and short dark brown hair caught up with the young fighter and walked beside him.

"Tizam didn't make it?" Aros asked Cassander as he walked with his practice sword resting on his shoulder and wooden shield hanging low on his left arm.

Cassander responded with a shake of his head to his friend. "Those fuckers paired him to fight against that beast Lyseo. Can you believe it? It wasn't even a fair fight."

Aros cursed loudly in his native tongue and threw down his practice weapons onto the sand.

"Tizam was a good man," Aros responded when he calmed down from the news of his deceased friend. "We will all drink in his honor as all fighters are honored when they die. His name will not soon be forgotten."

Aros has been a slave fighter much longer than Cassander and has been fighting in the pits since he was sixteen. This life, losing friends to the pits was something that Aros has gotten used to but for Cassander, it was still a new feeling that he has yet to get used to himself. Drinking to Tizam's memory wasn't what he wanted.

"It's good that you're back though," Aros told him as the two walked through the archway that led to the cells. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from Alcides, Death's Bastard."

Cassander knew his friend was trying to cheer him up, but the death of another close friend was weighing too heavy on him. Usually, he was paired with Tizam in their fights and this one would have been no different but for some unknown reason his master wanted them separated and fight on their own. Something told Cassander that there was gold involved in this sudden change, it usually was.

Cassander felt a hand on his shoulder that made him stop walking any further. He turned around to see Aros staring back at him, a look of concern upon his dirt-smeared face.

"I am sorry about Tizam, I truly am," Aros responded honestly. "He was a great friend and he will be missed dearly but we can be assured in knowing he is free from this place as we all hope to be."

"Thank you, brother," Cassander gave his friend a quick reassuring smile to his friend. "You're right. Tizam is now free of this hell. I just hope I can avenge his death someday."

With those final words, the two parted ways as Cassander walked to his room and Aros went back to the training yard to finish the day's training.

Cassander's quarters is a small square room big enough for a small bed, a table and chair and a water basin to wash himself with a small damp rag hanging from the basin's edge. He and a scant few of his master's fighters were granted their own personal chambers away from the other general rabble of slave fighters that shared their cells with each other. A small gesture of kindness Kraznys shows his favorite fighters. Truthfully, it was a way to make them feel better about being a slave and risking their lives for the sake of their master's entertainment and want them to remain a slave by making them feel they are a cut above the rest.

Cassander had washed himself clean from the blood sweat and dirt from the days fight and removed the dirty clothes to replace them with a thin grey sleeveless tunic that covered the brand of his master's family tattooed into the skin on his chest in black ink, and faded black cotton trousers and slipped on a pair of dark brown leather boots that stopped just below his knees.

The armor he wore is a sturdy black leather body armor that covered his torso with a single steel pauldron strapped to his left shoulder. His arms and shins were protected by leather bracers and greaves plated with steel for that extra protection.

The wooden door of his small room opened as he adjusted the slave collar around his neck when one of his master's personal house guards walked in, telling him to hurry. When he stepped outside, the guard passed Cassander his weapons, two swords, nothing extravagant to the eye but sharp enough to cut through the thickest man in half like butter, and that suited him just fine.

Cassander took the swords and placed them through the leather straps on the back of his armor where they rested crossing each other before making his way into the palace to meet with his master.

xXx

xXx

Even close to the endless clear blue ocean, the late midday air still felt hot and thick with moisture as the sun beamed down on Cassander when he stood behind his owner, Master Kraznys mo Nakloz, a bald repulsive man that treated his slaves like dirt. Beside him stood his master's other slave, a young pretty woman no older than Cassander named Missandei. She has the honor of being Kraznys' personal translator.

Kraznys let out an annoyed sigh as he paced about.

**"How long is this bitch going to keep me waiting?****"** The master spat in his gruff native tongue. **"****I have a mind to leave —"**

**"Master, there she is,****"** Cassander interrupted his Master's before he could rant any further. Normally, he would have been punished for that, but there was no time and the slaver was too occupied with searching for the Mother of Dragons in the bustling plaza.

Cassander pointed ahead and his master's beady black eyes followed where they found her, Daenerys Targaryen, the Dragon Queen walking towards them.

She wasn't hard to find. Her long silvery blonde hair, a common trait in her family, glistened in the sunlight that made her stand out amongst the other people going about their day.

Daenerys Targaryen was beautiful beyond words, Cassander admitted to himself as she walked closer towards them. Her long silvery blonde hair danced in the ocean's strong breeze around her serious yet lovely face and her curvy hips naturally swayed from side to side on her petite slender body as she marched over to them.

Cassander shifted his green-eyed gaze from the ethereally beautiful woman to the two men in her small entourage she brought with her.

He first examined the man walking on her right, a gruff-looking balding middle-aged man that wore a breastplate with a bear insignia in the center that Cassander recognized as the bear of House Mormont.

This must be Ser Jorah Mormont, he thought to himself, remembering hearing about him during the small council meetings he attended when he sat in for his father, which was on a regular basis. He has never met the man in person as he was exiled at the time but Varys alone had met the man on many occasions and kept in contact with him on a regular basis sharing information with the rest of the council on the remaining Targaryens.

Cassander turned his attention to the other man. His eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the man on the Dragon Queens left.

The man's face looked more aged and wrinkled since Cassander last saw him and he was no longer clean-shaven with a short thick white beard covering his jaw and cheeks but Cassander could never forget the face of one of Westeros' most famous Knights and the man that had taught him to swordfight. He could never forget the face of Ser Barristan Selmy, or Barristan the bold as he is commonly known.

He didn't think he'd ever see Ser Barristan again since he was dismissed as Commander of the Kingsguard or anyone else from his former life for that matter. Of all the places, I find him here in Astapor, with the Mother of Dragons no less.

A sudden thought came to mind. He didn't want to be seen like this, a slave protecting his slaver, especially by a familiar face but there was no place for him to hide.

**"Mother of Dragons! Welcome to Astapor!"** Kraznys greeted the newcomers with a fake smile when the small group caught up with them.

Missandei spoke to them to translate their master's words to the Targaryen girl.

Cassander kept his head lowered but as soon as he looked up, he saw the famous knight staring back at him wide-eyed. Ser Barristan took a sudden step forward and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Cassander discreetly put a hand up and made a shushing motion with his finger to keep the aged knight from speaking. The old knight seemed reluctant but gave the former prince the briefest of nods and turned to follow the now moving group to the other side of the Plaza of Pride where the Unsullied were being kept.

Kraznys the entire walk boasting about the Unsullied as they crossed through the crowded Plaza of Pride. Cassander stayed behind his master, as he should, with Missandei staying close to their master to make sure she could hear everything Kraznys was saying.

Daenerys Targaryen walked beside their master and listened, or at least tried to listen to what Missandei translated for her. She seemed too preoccupied with the people around her to listen to the young slave. The young Queen watched the city's nobles strutting like they owned the world while their slaves cowered behind them like broken dogs and kept their heads down to avoid any eye contact so as to not anger their masters.

Ser Jorah kept a close eye on the young woman he had sworn his life to and stayed close behind her. Too close, in Cassander's opinion. The exiled knight kept a hand on the hilt of his sword, anticipating any unexpected attack that could happen. Cassander could understand why. This young girl has spent her entire life being hunted down by assassins sent to kill her and her brother, most of them were from his father. Her life is always in danger, even more so since she now has three dragons in her possession. People from all over the world would kill her just to have her dragons. Constant vigilance was the only way she would be safe.

Cassander kept a good distance between himself and his master as Kraznys discussed the well-known warriors. Kraznys didn't like being followed too close which was fine with Cassander. The feeling was very mutual.

At times, Cassander noticed Daenerys would at times have an annoyed look whenever Master Kraznys said something before Missandei could translate it that made him swear she could understand what the slaver was saying to her and about her. That man really needs to stop calling her a bitch and a whore.

"It's good to see you again Ser Barristan," Cassander muttered just loud enough for the old Knight to hear. The rest of the group was a good distance ahead and with the loud noise of the plaza all around them, there was no way they could be heard by the others.

"I could say the same thing, my Prince." The gruff old Knight retorted with the smallest hint of a smile hidden beneath his thick white beard.

The younger man chuckled. "Selmy, you don't have to call me Prince. I no longer have the honor to carry that title anymore. Just call me by my new name, Alcides."

Ser Barristan turned to him with confusion on his aged face.

"Alcides?"

Cassander nodded in confirmation.

"My mother's only request for the slave master in order to cover her tracks. It wouldn't look well for my brother's young reign if the people found out that he and my mother sold me into slavery. For the past two years, my name has been Alcides."

"I'm so sorry, Cassander—I mean, Alcides."

The two men quickly stopped their conversation when Ser Jorah turned around for a moment and glanced over at them. He frowned at the two suspiciously before returning to the young Queen he stood beside.

"I have to say, this is the last place I would imagine seeing the famous Ser Barristan the bold." Cassander said once he knew they were not being watched. "Last I heard, you were rewarded with retirement from your duties as Lord Commander and gifted with a Castle."

Even from down below in his cell, Cassander overheard from his guards about Barristan's release from his duties and how the famous Knight didn't take it so well. It was understandable, his whole life as a Knight had been dedicated to protecting and serving the royal family. To simply be tossed away did not sit well with the man.

"I also heard that you threw your sword at Joffrey," Cassander continued. "That you threw it so far that you nearly took his head off."

The older man chuckled at hearing the rumor about him and that day. One of many that had been said about his brazen exit.

A group of people walking through the busy market had stepped in between the two, dividing them both for a moment while they passed by.

"Your brother wasn't worth losing my life." Barristan muttered to the former Prince to his side once they managed to stand by each other once again. "But he seemed adamant to have my head after my display in the throne room."

"Let me guess, he sent someone after you?" Cassander smirked, knowing very well how his brother worked. He would never do the dirty work so he pays off someone to do it for him, just like their mother taught him.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Barristan confirmed. "He commanded Janos Slynt and a few Gold Cloaks to come after me." A sly smile appeared behind the man's thick white beard. "I killed two of the men and the coward Slynt rode off with what remained of his group. Then I got out of the city before more men were sent to kill me."

"Then you found a Targaryen." Cassander said as he nodded to the Mother of Dragons some ways ahead of them being talked to by Kraznys and translated by Missandei. "Another to serve and protect. I must say, for someone who should be retired you are certainly busy."

Ser Barristan let out a deep chuckle. "What can I say? I am a Knight and a Knights duties end when they are dead and I feel like I have a lot of life still in me."

"I could say the same for you as well." Ser Barristan continued, taking notice of Cassander's new station as a slave fighter. "How did you—"

"It's a long story," Cassander interrupted the knight, a frown becoming prominent on the stoic face he wore. He remembered that Ser Barristan was already gone when his banishment to this hell of a life was sentenced on him. "One that I do not wish to recant."

The Knight seemed to have understood the feelings going through Cassander and decided not to pry any further. The former Prince was never one to reveal his feelings to others but the Knight figured out long ago how to read the boy.

"I'm sorry for that day—in the throne room when you came in with Lord Stark—"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Selmy." Cassander responded, knowing of the day the Knight spoke of. "You were only doing your duty."

"And because of that, you ended up here." Barristan swiftly retorted. If Cassander hadn't known better, that day has been plaguing the older man's life for the last two years. It was obvious that Barristan had regretted not acting on Cassander's behalf when he had the chance but it wasn't his fault. Cassander held no blame for the man as he did what he was supposed to do.

"My actions brought me here, Selmy." the younger man asserted. "You have nothing to do with me ending up here."

Their walk suddenly became quiet between the two of them as they continued through the blazing hot market to the location where the Unsullied were kept. Cassander could hear his master boast about the Unsullied to the young Queen in the attempt to prove they are worth the costly price.

"But I can do something to get you out of here. To get your freedom."

The young man quickly turned his head. The shocked expression on his face was clear for the former commander of his father's Kingsguard to see. He didn't say anything as he took a moment to comprehend what he heard. For over the past two years, he has lived enslaved to a terrible man, dreaming of the day he would win his freedom. Now after all this time, it could happen. But there was a problem that stood in the way of his freedom. There is always something in his way.

"Selmy, I appreciate the offer but...but my master will not let me go." Cassander explains to the Knight. "As one of his fighters, I am something of worth to him, despite what he might say. He will not simply give away one of his best fighters."

"Then we will have to find a price he is willing to accept for you."

"How" Cassander stuttered when he finally spoke again.

"I will speak with her Grace," Ser Barristan proposed to him. "She could use someone like you by her side."

The knight sounded so confident as he said the words, that Cassander thought it was already a done deal. However, a feeling of unease swirled in the pit of his stomach as he realized another problem.

"My father is the reason she has to raise an army to gain back her family's legacy. She has to fight against my family to take the Iron Throne from them." Cassander muttered. Though he strove to be as opposite of his family, Cassander knew that he couldn't completely change who he is, a Baratheon and Lannister, both families that rebelled against her family, his father who killed her brother Rhaegar with a swing of his Warhammer and his uncle who killed her father. "I doubt Daenerys Targaryen would allow me to live much less join her army. Your duty is to her now, not me and I will not have you jeopardize your position for my sake. You have no obligation to help me, so forget about me, Ser Barristan."

Cassander could feel Barristan's stunned gaze as he walked away to stand closer to his master. It could be a mistake to refuse Ser Barristan's proposal for freedom but it wasn't foolproof. So many things could go wrong for Cassander that he couldn't take that chance. All he could do is continue to fight for his life and wait for another opportunity for freedom to arise.

The former Prince couldn't help but gaze at the young beautiful exotic Queen from time to time as they walked through the plaza to the area where the Unsullied were stationed for viewing. He heard about her beauty from others who have seen her but their descriptions do not do her justice. Seeing her here, right now, Cassander truly couldn't believe how gorgeous she is. He's met many beautiful women, in court and as a slave, but none of them compared to the woman before him, examining the army of Unsullied standing at attention.

At one point, Cassander found the Targaryen Queen's bright amethyst eyes wander towards him occasionally herself. Cassander quickly looked away, staring anywhere else as if he was examining the perimeter and stood taller to make himself look more professional. Even looking away from her, he could still feel her eyes on him, inspecting him up and down.

Daenerys quickly averted her eyes when she heard Kraznys ask her a question.

"The good Master Kraznys asks if you think they are magnificent," Missandei asked her as they walked down the long row of Unsullied to make their way to the terrace ahead. The Unsullied remained silent and still as statues in their full armor and holding their round shield in one hand and a long spear in the other.

"They may be able to suit my needs." Daenerys answered back as she studied the motionless men around her. She turned back to Cassander, who refused to make eye contact with her.

"You." Cassander knew the young Queen was calling to him. Slowly, he turned his green gaze back to her serious yet calm expression. "What is your name?"

The young Queen waited for a response that Cassander was hesitant to answer. He glanced over to his master who looked annoyed that one of his slaves was being acknowledged.

"This one's name is Alcides, your Grace." Cassander finally answered her question. She eyed him a moment, taking in his stern expression and tall professional stance.

"What do you think of these soldiers?" She asked him, ignoring Kraznys' cursing as one of his slaves was asked their opinion on the Unsullied. "Are they as good as your master claims they are?"

Before Cassander could utter a word, Kraznys interrupted the conversation.

**"Tell the Dragon whore to ignore him and get back to the matter at hand. I haven't got all day to deal with her."** Missandei nodded in response before turning back to her master's potential patron.

"Master Kraznys implores that you do not speak to him. He is only a slave. If you have any questions regarding the Unsullied he would be more than happy to answer them for you."

"He appears to be more than just a slave if the good master trusts him enough to carry weapons and protect his life."

A hint of a smile crossed his lips as Cassander stood there watching his master grow more irritated with the girl.

**"He fights for me in the Pits. That makes him more than a common slave, true."** Master Kraznys replied arrogantly. **"But still a slave."**

"Then he is a fighter, is he not?" Daenerys questioned after hearing Missandei's watered-down version of their Master's dialogue. "I only wanted an opinion from another warrior."

Kraznys huffed in annoyance as he wiped the sweat from his bald head with a small cloth bunched in his hand. He wasn't used to having a patron so… opinionated, especially when it's a woman.

**"This Westerosi whore needs to hurry up and make her decision already and not worry about the opinions of slaves."**

Cassander rolled his eyes. He was tired of how his Master was talking to her. He was tired of his Master all together.

Missandei was about to speak when Cassander intervened and cleared his throat as he stepped forward into the crowd.

"It would be a wise move to purchase the Unsullied," Cassander began explaining. Daenerys stared at him, her amethyst gaze watched him intently as he continued to speak.

"Their fighting skills are unbound. They learn from a young age and the continuous training they go through keeps their skills sharp. This one personally has seen them in action and can assure you they will be money well spent."

Cassander glanced at his Master. The man glared daggers with his beady black eyes at his slave's insubordination but Cassander didn't care and turned his gaze back to the young woman before him and continued onward.

"Besides fighting, obedience is the only other thing they know. The Unsullied will follow any order you give them to the letter. They would kill themselves if you ordered them, without a second thought. They will not rape or go rogue and disobey your orders, a chance that might happen should you hire mercenaries or other soldiers of fortune. All questions have been taken away from them. Once they are yours, they belong to you. The Unsullied will not follow anyone else so long as they are under your command."

When he finished speaking, Cassander waited for the young Queen to give her answer. She just stood there for a bit, still looking at him. Her expression remained the same stern serious expression she had the whole time, giving him no hint of her decision.

"And that is your honest opinion?" Daenerys asked him sternly, finally speaking.

Cassander nodded his head. "It is, your Grace. They will do whatever task they were ordered to do, even if they knew it was impossible."

The young Queen watched him for a few moments as if trying to see if he was being truthful or not until she turned away from him and gave her attention to Missandei.

"Tell the good Master I appreciate the time he took for me today and showed me the Unsullied." Daenerys kindly told the young female slave.

"Tell him I will come back tomorrow with my final decision." Missandei nodded and translated the young Targaryen's words for the nobleman.

Kraznys nodded in agreement before bidding her good evening and ordered his two slaves to follow back to his palace.

The three bowed to the young Queen before departing to make their way through the Plaza of Pride.

When Cassander walked past Ser Barristan, he gave him a quick nod and the old knight did the same before he gave Cassander a sorrowful look before slowly turning back to follow his Queen to the docks. As much as Cassander wanted to follow the Knight he has known all of his life, he knew

Watching the Knight depart, Cassander couldn't help but miss Barristan. For two years he has lived in this unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people and finally he reunites with someone that he has known all of his life and for a brief moment he felt happy, something he hadn't felt in a long time, and now he was gone and with him, his happiness went as well.

xXx

xXx

The sun had already begun to set when Ser Barristan Daenerys Targaryen and Ser Jorah arrived back onto their ship docked in the harbor. Once they got back onto the small ship, the old knight went down below to his small cabin to rest.

As he lay there on his small cot, he thought about the young man he has watched grow up. He couldn't believe he found Cassander, here in Astapor. He had heard rumors that Cassander was banished after his unsuccessful attempt to take the throne from his brother but he never realized what they truly did to him.

Cassander looks so much like his father, the old knight thought to himself. Though the boy indeed looked a lot like his father physically, he couldn't be more different from the man. That mop of black hair had grown long and unruly as the boy grew taller himself. Cassander didn't have his father's broad build, no, he was lean built like his mother's side of the family, the Lannister side. Cassander had the same emerald green colored eyes of his mother's as well.

Cassander was no longer the boy he used to watch over for seventeen years. That boyish face he had was now marred with scars and bruises from his past fights he was forced to endure and a scruffy dark beard covered his strong squared jaw that was once kept clean-shaven.

The cheerful smile that Cassander always had was gone, being a slave and forced to kill other people must be weighing down heavily on the young man.

What shocked the man, even more, was the young man's refusal for help. It seems as if Cassander has lost hope that something good could happen to him.

Barristan wants to change that. All the knight could think about was how to get Cassander out of this terrible life that his mother and brother sold him into. He owed him that much.

Ser Barristan thought that he could have stopped all this from happening, back in the throne room two years ago. He could have at least tried to help the young Prince stand up against his mother and brother that day.

That boy looked up to me as a hero and I couldn't save him the one time he truly needed me. If I had just spoken up and defended Cassander, he wouldn't be here as a slave, Ser Barristan thought to himself as he stared up at the wooden ceiling above him. Now, I have the chance to save him and I will not fail him this time.

A quick rap on the door took the old knight from his thoughts and got up from the cot to cross over and open the door.

Ser Barristan stepped back in mild surprise to see Ser Jorah standing in the doorway.

"The Queen has called a meeting, she requires your presence right away," The exiled knight informed Ser Barristan.

Before he could respond, Ser Jorah turned away and walked back up the wooden steps to the deck.

The way Ser Jorah had spoken to him just now, he sounded indifferent toward him. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence between the two of them. Ser Jorah didn't hide his dislike toward the former commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard, especially when it was just the two of them.

Ser Barristan gave a heavy sigh before walking through the doorway and followed the other knight to the deck of the ship.

The Queen wasn't in her cabin. Instead, she took solace in the open air of the deck. She leaned forward, her slender arms resting on the wooden guard rails of the ship as she looked out to the dark purple sky. The sun slowly descends behind the wide horizon of the vast ocean.

Ser Jorah took his place by her side, protecting her.

The heavy footsteps of the old Knights boots caught the young woman's attention as she turned to the newcomer.

"Your Grace," Ser Barristan formally greeted her with a bow. "You sent for me?"

The young Queen nodded. "I know that you are not too fond of the Unsullied. But now that you have seen them in person and heard of their skills, I hoped that you might have a change of heart about them now."

Ser Barristan didn't like the idea of purchasing slaves. That's what it will be if Daenerys gets her unsullied. If the people of Westeros were ever to find out about this, it wouldn't look good for her.

She herself isn't sure of these soldiers. She too knows that she will be buying slaves, making her no better than the others. However, unlike the others, he knew that she wouldn't mistreat them or wouldn't keep them as slaves. Once she gets them, he knows that she would give them their freedom.

"I do not like the idea of purchasing people to fight for a cause that isn't theirs," Ser Barristan began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "However, they are a means to an end. If what that boy says is true of the Unsullied, then I believe they are what you need to begin building your army."

The Queen gave him a nod of approval, a kind smile crossed her gentle face.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan, I appreciate your opinion and have made my decision to purchase them. With the Unsullied fighting for me, I will have a great start on my army."

Ser Barristan nodded in agreement. The three fell silent as they watched the warm distant sun finally vanish under the ocean and the sky changed colors to a dark navy blue with bright stars dotting the darkness above them.

"You know that boy, don't you?" Daenerys asked suddenly, breaking the silence between the three. The old Knight quickly looked between the curious face of his Queen and the confused expression of Ser Jorah. Not knowing how to respond, he remained silent. "Alcides, was his name."

"I noticed you talking to him while we were walking through the Plaza of Pride," She explained kindly, her sweet smile glowed in the bright moonlight.

He couldn't lie to her. He shouldn't lie to her. Ser Barristan didn't want her to get angry when she finds out who Cassander is. However, if he doesn't tell her the truth, she could possibly think he isn't of real importance and ignore him.

I promised to set him free, Ser Barristan told himself. This could be my only chance. The Queen could use a man like Cassander by her side. With the connections he has with the people of Westeros, not to mention their love and respect, he will be more useful to her than her army.

But he is also the son of the man that rebelled against her family. Who forced her and her brother to exile and killed her eldest brother in battle. He doesn't know just how far Dany's leniency can extend.

Finally making a quick decision on what to do, he exhaled a deep breath before responding to his Queen's question.

"Yes your Grace it is true, I know the boy. Very well, actually."

"The old knight paused for a moment, deciding to be careful as he chose his next words. He had to admit, he was getting a bit nervous. He was a great fighter but talking, negotiating and convincing, was never really his strong point.

The young Queen continued to smile at him. She poured some wine into three goblets she had set up on a silver tray atop a barrel beside her. She passed her two Knights each a goblet and all of them took a sip of the delicious fruity wine.

Ser Barristan took a hearty gulp of the sweet wine. I really needed that. The old knight sighed, knowing he had to tell her the truth. It would come out sooner or later and it would be better if he told her himself.

"I've known him for a long time. In fact, I've known him since he was very young. But...his name wasn't Alcides when I knew him."

Ser Jorah paused mid drink, as did Daenerys after hearing his words.

"Who is he?" Daenerys asked, her voice thick with suspicion. The warm kind smile faltered back to a frown on her beautiful face as she glared at her commander of her Queensguard. "Who is that boy, Ser Barristan?"

Ser Barristan rarely had a hard time knowing where his loyalty lied. Mostly because he knew to whom his loyalty belonged. But this time, it was more difficult. If she knew the truth about "Alcides", she might not allow him to join but if he were to lie and it was to be found out, he and Cassander could be punished.

It was a difficult decision to make but he hoped he made the right one when he spoke up.

"His name is Cassander, the trueborn son of Robert Baratheon."

"What!" Ser Jorah exclaimed, outraged at what he had just heard from the other knight but Ser Barristan paid him no mind. It wasn't his opinion that he cared for but the opinion of the Queen before him, silently glaring at him but not uttering a single word.

Daenerys seemed to be deep in thought as she tried to grasp the information given to her.

"Your Grace?" Ser Barristan asked. He couldn't take the tension that surrounded them.

The Queen took a sip of her wine before finally responding to her Knight.

"Why is the son of Robert Baratheon here in Astapor?" she sternly asked him. "Did the Usurper run out of assassins before he died and had to send his own son to kill me? He seems to have hit a snag when he became a slave. Unless that's his cover. It wouldn't be the first."

"He isn't here to kill you, your Grace, I can assure you," Ser Barristan explained to the young woman. "It was his father that held the grudge against your family, not Cassander."

The old knight took a step closer to his Queen but Ser Jorah stepped in his way, blocking his way to Daenerys. The exiled Knights glared at each other as they both stood their ground, trying to intimidate one another.

"Are you sure about that Ser Barristan?" Ser Jorah asked him briskly. "The boy is half Baratheon and half Lannister. Both families committed heinous crimes during the rebellion and the boy carries both their blood in his veins."

"Yes, I am sure." The old Knight stated with a certain confidence. "He might have their blood but he is his own man."

Ser Barristan turned away from the gruff Knight to Daenerys still looking at him with a scolding gaze in her beautiful violet eyes.

"My Queen," Ser Barristan continued when Daenerys remained silent. "I know what you must think of Cassander. His father rebelled against and killed your family. You must think he is another Robert Baratheon but I can say with honesty that he is not like his father, thank the Gods. He does not deserve to have this life, the life of a slave."

"So I should, what? Free him? Have him join my cause to take back the Iron Throne?"

Ser Barristan didn't answer her right away. Even though that was exactly what he was going to say.

"Your Grace, I had hoped that you would consider bringing him into the fold with us."

Daenerys let out a little laugh and Ser Jorah chuckled along with her.

"You are bold indeed Ser Barristan, asking our Queen to allow the spawn of the Usurper to join us. Snow would fall in Dorne before that would ever happen."

Ser Barristan turned back to the young Queen who watched him still.

"He is right Ser Barristan, as are you. His father rebelled against my family. He is the son of the man who killed my brother, a man you have praised on more than one account. You were there, were you not? When my noble brother was killed by that brute of a man?"

"Not only that," Ser Jorah chimed in. "He shares the familial blood with Jaime Lannister, the man who put his sword through the back of our Queen's father, the King he was sworn to protect. His own Grandfather, Tywin Lannister ordered the death of Rhaegar's wife and children and set his mad dog Gregor Clegane to butcher them!"

Ser Barristan remained silent. He couldn't deny all those things as false. Everyone, from as high as the Noble Lords to as low as the homeless peasants knew what had happened near the end of the rebellion. They knew what happened to the Targaryen's that remained in Kings Landing and what the Lannister's had done in the end.

He heard how Robert praised Lord Tywin instead of punishing him for the deaths of Elia Martell and her two children.

"I think Robert Baratheon's son is right where he belongs, Ser Barristan." Daenerys coldly answered the knight.

"No, my Queen. Forgive me for disagreeing with you but Cassander doesn't deserve this life," Ser Barristan exclaimed. The old man is becoming desperate now. "I have to free him from this life."

Dany could see the sadness in his grey eyes. Her hardened serious expression softened as she thought of herself and her family. She was the daughter of King Aerys, second of his name but was commonly known as the Mad King. Her father was crazy and loved to watch people burn alive. His blood ran through her veins, yet she wasn't stricken with the madness that plagued her father. She was living proof that you don't have to be like your family.

"Why do you say that?" Dany asked her Knight before her. "Why do you have to free him?"

"Because, it's my fault that he is here." Ser Barristan answered back somberly. His head lowered and his eyes stared down at the dark damp wood of the deck floor.

"Why is it your fault?" the young Queen asked the knight. "Why is the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms a slave in the first place?"

A moment of silence passed between the three on the deck. Ser Barristan was hesitant to respond to the Queen's question but he knew he could not lie to her about this but he could not very well tell her that Cassander tried to take the throne from his own brother either.

An idea came to him that would ensure that he could, in fact, tell the truth without telling the whole truth to the young Queen.

"Cersei Lannister hated her husband, the King." Ser Barristan began his explanation. "So much so that her hatred extended to her son. All his life, Cassander has had to endure his mother's wrath. I have seen him try his hardest to gain her love that he should not have had to earn but it was never enough for her. Eventually, he stopped trying to please her and follow his own path but that only angered her more. When she could no longer control him, she sent him away to be enslaved."

Daenerys sat in silence, taking in the information Ser Barristan had just given her until she finally spoke up.

"This boy, how can I trust someone like him around me?"

The old knight's head snapped back up to meet the Queen's violet eyes. Her question sounded as if she was trying to make a decision about Cassander. He could feel the sensation of hope filled him as he gazed back at her.

"I have watched Cassander grow since the day he was born. I've watched him grow into one of the finest men I have ever met."

Dany was about to say something when Ser Barristan continued.

"I know you must think he is just like his father. Most people thought so too before they met Cassander. But he is different. He knew what kind of man his father really was and saw how it angered his mother, so he strove to make sure that he never became like his father, and he is indeed very different from him. There were times when I couldn't believe that Cassander was Robert's son."

Daenerys breathed a heavy sigh as the old knight finished his speech for her. She didn't look angry anymore like she did earlier but he could tell she was still unconvinced.

With one last desperate attempt to change her mind, Ser Barristan got down on one knee.

"I would lay down my life, your Grace, to prove that Cassander is a good man and will be useful to your cause."

"You would stake your life on the Usurper's son?" Ser Jorah jeered at him. "Even if the Queen agreed with you, what would she need of a banished Prince?"

"His influence." Ser Barristan answered him shortly. He gave the other knight a quick glare before turning back to the Queen leaning against the wooden railing.

"His influence?" Daenerys repeated. That certainly piqued her interest.

"Yes your Grace," the old Knight nodded and got back up on his feet. "Cassander was loved by the people, Lords and common folk alike. He cared for them and listened to their grievances and helped them as best he could."

Ser Jorah scoffed mockingly but Ser Barristan ignored him, not caring for his opinion. He only cared for one person's opinion and she still remained unconvinced.

The old knight exhaled a deep breath before continuing his attempt to coerce his Queen to see his way.

"You cannot just conquer Westeros and believe the people will follow you, my Queen." Ser Barristan clarified to her. "To them, you are the unknown foreigner attacking them with your army and three dragons. They will see you more as an invader than a Ruler if you don't have the right people supporting you."

"You are a Targaryen. The last Targaryen ruler everyone remembered on the Iron Throne was a mad Targaryen who loved to burn people alive. Westeros will not blindly follow you just because your family built the Iron Throne and ruled the Seven Kingdoms. You will need to make allies, people who believe in your cause if you wish to succeed and Cassander Baratheon is the man that can help you with that."

Daenerys didn't say anything to Ser Barristan and her expression remained calm and free of emotions, giving him no hint of what she could be thinking.

The young Queen turned away from the Knights and looked out to the black sea. She leaned her body forward and relaxed her arms on the railing, crossing them together.

Ser Barristan calmly waited for an answer. He knew it had to be a tough decision for her to make. All her life, Dany was running from Robert Baratheon's assassins. She has no reason or obligation to allow the Usurper's son to join them but she must realize that without the support of Westeros, she cannot rule Westeros. Cassander will be the key to help her gain that support.

The deck was silent. Only the sounds of the strong salty sea breeze whistling around them and the water lapping against the walls of the ship with each passing wave below.

It seemed like a while before Daenerys spoke up.

"All my life, I've had to run because Robert Baratheon sent assassins after my brother and me. I lived every day in fear that that day might be my last, because of his want to completely destroy my family. I was never able to call a home my own. I was constantly running from one city to the next, begging and pleading for food and shelter, because of Cassander's father."

Dany stepped away from the damp railing and walked over to the old Knight. She gently placed a cool hand on the old man's shoulder.

"I admire your dedication to Cassander and I believe that you believe he is a good man...but I could never trust a son of Robert Baratheon. I have had too many people betray me and I will not have it done again. I will find aid elsewhere."

With those final words, she gave her knight one more look before walking away to her cabin. Ser Jorah soon followed suit and made his way toward the steps, leaving Ser Barristan standing alone on the deck.

The old Knight closed his grey eyes and inhaled a deep breath that he exhaled slowly. The feelings of failure and disappointment of being denied filled his body.

Slowly, he stepped forward toward the railing and looked out to the endless black ocean.

"I am so sorry Cassander," the knight said to himself, not caring if he was overheard. "I will get you out of here. So please just…just hang on a little while longer."

Ser Barristan slouched his shoulders as he leaned closer onto the railing and ran his hands through his short snow-white hair in frustration.

Being too engrossed in his own thoughts, the old Knight didn't notice a figure lurking in the shadows behind him, hearing everything the old knight had said and made sure the Master of Whispers was informed of this new development.

**xXx**

**So what do you all think of the new chapter? I admit that not much was changed but I promise that the second chapter and beyond will have greater changes to them.**

**I have a feeling I am going to be asked why Barristan did not keep Cassander's identity a secret from Dany so I am just going to address it right now. I admit, I was seriously considering doing that and have it revealed in the near future but I looked at the situation long term and I can see it having some serious repercussions that I did not know if I could properly execute it. In all honesty, it seemed too much of an unnecessary hassle that I do not want to deal with. I have a lot of things already planned for the story and writing a subplot about Barristan and Cassander keeping a lie from Dany will take away from that. plus, the story already has a similar plot regarding Jorah keeping the secret about him being a spy for Varys that I am going to do when I get to that part and I do not want to rehash it with my OC.**

**I have also changed his age from twenty to nineteen. After doing the math, Cassander would actually be at least a year younger than Robb Jon and possibly even Daenerys. Because their actual birthdates are not revealed, I can only go by the year and events that took place near their births to make a guess. From what I have gathered, Robb and Jon are older as they were born near the end of the rebellion in 281 AC and it is stated that Dany was born in the summer of 282 AC, at least according to the wiki page. It did not state how long after did Robert and Cersei marry only that it was right after the rebellion.**

**One last thing and this is a new addition, I have decided to make Cassander just a margin younger than Joffrey, People were not understanding what I was trying to do with Cassander being the older but lost his claim to the throne and I was tired of constantly explaining it so I am just going to make him older and have true claim to the throne based solely on the fact that he is Robert's true heir. Being the oldest will not be a factor in this story anymore. **

**As for being younger, there will not be a big age gap between the two. I read online that women can get pregnant as soon as three weeks so in this story, that is how soon after having Joffrey does Cersei get pregnant with Robert. With him being this close in age with Joffrey, they will actually be same age as each other for a few months if I did my math correctly.**

**So, I believe that is all I have to say about the changes in the first chapter. As I said, it didn't seem like much has changed but I think that this chapter just didn't have too much going on to have changes made but I promise the next chapters will be very different. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and if you have any questions or comments, please feel free to leave a review or PM me and I will respond as soon as possible.**


	2. Worth

**I'm back! I know it's been a while (since Christmas, I know) but I am here now with a new chapter! **

**Responses to reviews.**

**ABEBOABDU: **I wanted to do weekly updates but that is a promise I will not be able to make. You are just going to have to settle for whenever I can update the story.

**TheChamp123:** Glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope this second one is up to par as well.

The goal of the story is still the same but the journey itself will have a few differences that I hope are better or at least just as good as the original.

Sorry, but I am going to stick with his two swords. It's what I prefer him to use.

**MarkTheWall: **I am glad to be back to writing this story! Hopefully, the changes will be just as good as they were in the first chapter.

**Coffee Targaryen:** Thank you!

**Guest:** Awesome. I hope this chapter will be enjoyable as well.

Sorry, this story's pairing is strictly CassanderXDaenerys. My other story, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms will have Cassander paired with Margaery so if that interests you then you should check that story out as well.

**Anime Lovers Indonesia:** I mentioned in the post chapter author's note that the first chapter was not going to have a lot of changes to it. This chapter and the third and so on and so forth are going to have bigger changes to them, you are just going to have to wait to see those changes when I post the next chapter.

Yes, the pairing is still with Dany.

**C.E.W:** I mentioned in the post chapter author's note that the first chapter was not going to have a lot of changes to it. This chapter and the third and so on and so forth are going to have bigger changes to them, you are just going to have to wait to see those changes when I post the next chapter.

Doreah is gone from this story. A lot of people complained about the temporary relationship I was giving them so I decided to cut it out of the reboot.

**Masso 2010:** I am glad you like how I started the story. I hope this next chapter was worth the wait.

**bob the kraken:** Here's more. Enjoy!

**GREAT CELESTIAL-DRAGON:** Margaery would of course show her support for Cassander, even if he is with another woman. But, that is if Margaery is still alive long enough for Cassander and Dany to reach Westeros by the time Cersei decides to blow up the Sept of Baelor.

**Dipsyy:** Here you go! I hope you like it!

**Dopeenight:** The changes in the first chapter are subtle because they are minor. As the story progresses, I will be deviating more from the old story and adding my new ideas.

I changed this setup. Cassander is now younger than Joffrey but only by a margin, so Cassander is not next in line to the throne and thus the Small Council has to deal with Joffrey being King when Robert dies.

I don't know if what I just wrote negates your next statement but I will answer it anyway so you can see what I was going for in the old story. The Small Council would not rather have Joffrey as King. They know he is bad but it was decreed by the King so they have to deal with the decision, despite them liking Cassander more. Some on the small council might not even like Cassander either as he is involved in the Small Council business and sees the shady business that is being done.

To your second statement, I will say again; Robert decreed Joffrey as his heir and removed Cassander, making him ineligible for the throne. Contending for it without the King's approval would be considered treason and make him a traitor. His only claim to the throne was the piece of paper that Ned Stark handed to Ser Barristan who then gave it to Cersei who destroyed it, making it all hearsay.

To your third statement, this story focuses on more of a revenge-filled Cassander. Being politically savvy is not his concern. My other story, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, will have him be more like that as Cassander stays in Westeros and gets more involved in politics.

**Sparky She-Demon:** Thank you!

**Anarion87:** Thank you!

**Ar-Macaque:** I'm glad you like the new name. I do too!

I prefer swords, sorry.

**SupremeRuler17:** I wanted to do that but me being a writer that cannot focus on one story at a time and my need to constantly change things in the story until the very last minute, I realized it is not going to happen.

**Guest:** Then you will like my AU to this story called Prince of the Seven Kingdoms because that one is a CassanderXMargaery pairing. I am also working on the second chapter of that story as well.

**Hail King Cerion:** Glad you like the reboot. It is not presumptuous, Cersei does love Cassander despite her actions toward him. Enslaving him was partly because she still loves him but mostly, it was to make sure that Joffrey was not branded a Kinslayer so early in his reign as well as keep him from taking the throne.

This is a CassanderXDany pairing story so yes, they will eventually get together. I'm a slow burn author so the relationship will gradually develop over time.

**KuronoDono12:** I stuck myself in a corner with the old story so to me a reboot was needed and personally, I think it was a good call. As the person that writes the story, it is my call in the end.

I said in the post author's that the first chapter was going to have minor changes to it and that bigger changes will be made to the other chapters as the story progresses as you will see in this chapter.

I personally liked the relationship with Doreah as well and had interesting stuff in store for them but too many people complained about it and did not let it develop as I wanted so in the end, I decided to cut it out of the story.

What you suggested was exactly what I was going to do with their relationship but nobody wanted to see it happen so it's not going to happen. You might think I am being a pushover for letting it happen but believe me, that is the only change made by readers that will be done to this story.

**Jacobchapman71:** Here is your update.

**Apofis:** Sorry for making you wait too long for the next chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Ryanwan:** Believe it or not, this is a pretty quick update, at least for this chapter. LOL! Enjoy!

**Nocturnal Ace:** I hope so. Enjoy!

**Raio10:** Nope, not abandoned I just take hella long to update. Never assume my stories are abandoned. Unless I, the author make a statement saying it is abandoned then it is not.

**Guest:** The story is obviously not dropped, I just take forever to update. A story of mine is not dropped unless I say so.

**Camp1500:** I plan to complete this story. For how long it will take or how many chapters I write, I do not know.

**One last thing I want to say before we get to the chapter, I know people want regular weekly updates but that is not going to happen, obviously. However, I have designated a section on my profile that will inform you all when a chapter has been finished and what story will be updated. It is the second section titled Stories that are ready to be updated and each update will be on a Friday. What Friday? I do not know but whatever day I manage to finish a chapter, that story will be updated on the nearest Friday.**

**This is to give me time to proofread my chapter and do any last-minute revisions. I normally post right after I complete the chapter and I end up seeing all kinds of errors that I should have caught or at least my autocorrect. Thankfully I did this because I have literally been reediting this story up until I now. LOL**

**Alrighty, I believe that is all I have to say so this where I let you go! Please, enjoy the chapter and please read the post chapter notes**

**The Other Prince: Reboot**

**CH.2**

**WORTH**

Ser Barristan leaned lazily onto the wooden railing of the gently rocking ship as he watched the deep orange light of the sun slowly rising behind the horizon of the ocean, bringing with it a brighter blue sky as morning dawned for a new day.

He didn't leave the deck to go to his cabin. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was how he once again failed Cassander to free him from his bondage forced upon him. He couldn't stand that there was nothing he could do.

Ser Barristan couldn't purchase his freedom, he didn't have the coin nor did he have enough time to acquire the amount needed. The Queen makes her decision later on today to purchase the Unsullied and once everything is in order, they take their leave from Astapor. There just isn't enough time.

_If anyone didn't deserve this life, it was Cassander,_ Ser Barristan thought to himself sullenly. _He's a good lad. A sweet and kind-hearted boy. Why did the Gods forsake him and throw him into this life?_

Ser Barristan knew not to blame the Gods. The Gods don't care enough about the lives of mortals to do such things. It was that horrible mother of his.

The old Knight knew she had something, or everything, to do with Cassander's enslavement. She never loved the boy, not like her other three children, especially Joffrey. Cassander reminded her too much of Robert Baratheon in physical appearance but the boy couldn't be more different from his father.

Robert didn't care much to be a father to any of his children, however, what little affection he did show went to Cassander. It wasn't hard to like the boy, especially compared with his older brother Joffrey.

Yet Cersei seemed to favor Joffrey over him, no matter how hard Cassander tried to win her affections or how awful Joffrey became.

He still remembers when Cassander suddenly gave up on trying to win his mother's affections. So much had transpired around that time that it was impossible to forget.

Cassander was young, thirteen years old when his demeanor changed. The boy that was cheerful and happy had suddenly become closed off and distant to everyone, especially his mother and for some reason, his uncle Jaime. When it comes to Cersei, he understood Cassander's coolness toward her but his attitude toward his uncle was a mystery as Cassander liked the man and Jaime enjoyed the boy's company as well but all that changed.

Barristan recalled one such occasion when the Prince was training one day. He and Jaime had taken an interest in the boy's training and often observed the progress alongside the Master at Arms. He and Jaime would take turns sparring with Cassander and teach him new moves or correct the boy when he made a mistake. However, on this day, the Prince did not seem to want the company, especially the company of his uncle.

Cassander had become hostile to Jaime when the Lannister suggested they spar. Unprovoked and unusually uncharacteristic of the boy that it surprised them both when Cassander declined the offer rather brusquely.

Jaime thought it was a passing moment, that maybe the boy had gotten caught up in the moment of his training but as soon as Jaime had touched his shoulder, Cassander had turned around and swung the sword at his uncle.

Lucky for Jaime, his instincts and quick reflexes kicked in and he jumped back to avoid the training sword that would have made contact with his head. One swing would have made anyone think it was an accident but Barristan could tell the boy's action was no accident. Cassander kept coming at Jaime, swinging the training sword at his uncle with all his might. When Jaime stepped back and tripped from a small ditch in the dirt, things began to get too serious because Cassander had no intention of stopping his surprise assault.

Barristan had to step in and stop Cassander before things got more out of hand than they already have. Disarming the boy and tossing the practice sword out of Cassander's reach before he grabbed a hold of the Prince and moved him away from a shocked looking Jaime.

Cassander was struggling to get out of Barristan's tight hold but the Knight held on tight until the boy had calmed down. Finally, once the struggling ceased, Barristan let him go but made sure to be ready if the Prince was feigning. Cassander huffed and glared at both men but turned and marched out of the training yard without a single word uttered, leaving both men perplexed at the boy. They had never seen Cassander act this way before that Barristan was unsure if he was still staring at the same boy he had watched grow through the years.

After that day, Cassander rarely socialized with anyone within the Keep, often residing in his chambers or finding some secluded space in the Keep to be by himself. He did not even share meals with his family. For once, Cersei actually looked worried for her firstborn as she asked him to find where her son is. She tried to hide it but the Knight could see right through the facade. This went on for weeks until it finally culminated into a horrible fight between Cassander and Joffrey that ended with Cassander leaving Kings Landing.

He was walking down a corridor when he heard the shouting, though he did not know what it was about. Despite the squabble between siblings, Ser Barristan knew Cassander was not himself and something bad could happen and wanted to avoid it from happening. So, he made his way over.

As he got closer, the shouting got louder and made him worry more.

When he finally made it to the group of siblings, he saw Cassander on top of a squirming and crying Joffrey, knuckles bruised and bloodied from hitting Joffrey over and over again while Tommen and Myrcella were crying huddled in a corner. Myrcella had a bruise darkening on her left cheekbone and Tommen held his right arm tightly as blood trickled between his fingers and staining the sleeve of his white tunic. He did not have to think hard to figure out who did this. Cassander might not be himself but he would never lay a finger on either of them. Joffrey, however, has a well-known reputation for doing violent things and this is right up his alley.

Ser Barristan ran over to get Cassander off of Joffrey but the boy was in a furious rage that he couldn't break away from. Luckily a group of Lannister guards were walking by and saw what was happening and intervened.

One of them helped him get Cassander away from Joffrey while the other two took Joffrey and carried him back to the King and Queen.

The Knight finally had enough and demanded to know what this was all about. He figured Cassander would remain closed off and not say anything to him. That he was going to have to either force Cassander to speak or assumed he would walk off without saying anything. But once he became calm, Cassander gave him a response.

Joffrey attacked Tommen when the younger boy refused to let him hold his new cat, knowing his brother's history regarding animals, especially with cats. Myrcella tried to intervene and Joffrey had hit her in retaliation.

He said he saw it and intervened but Joffrey escalated the situation, even more, when he took out a dagger he keeps on him and attacked Cassander.

Cassander said he disarmed his brother and then proceeded to attack him. Not long after that he had intervened along with the Lannister guards and broke the boys apart.

The young Prince broke down and cried, saying he didn't mean to do that. He felt like he had no control over his actions as if he could not stop himself.

The Knight felt bad for the boy. He was under immense pressure to be the next King and has an image to keep up with his family, a family that doesn't seem to care for him and everything he has been holding in finally came out and Joffrey was the receiver of it all, not that he did not have it coming.

He wanted to give the boy some time to compose himself before he had to be brought back to the Royal Apartments. No doubt Cersei would make a big deal of this and treat it like a trial. Was he ever right.

Cersei was in a rage after she saw the state of Joffrey. Even going as far as to striking Cassander repeatedly for what he did, even after hearing the reason for why he did what he did from Tommen and Myrcella, but it did no good. Not when Joffrey and the Lannister guards recanted what they had seen first, they made it out that Cassander was in the wrong and had gone too far and his mother supported it, not caring if it was true or not.

Cersei demanded that Cassander be punished for what he did to Joffrey, saying he attempted to kill his own brother. A ridiculous charge that he thought would surely not hold. Not even King Robert seemed convinced but gave Cassander a chance to speak on his behalf. Cersei was not pleased with this and tried to fight against it but the King refused to listen to her anymore and kept his stance on giving Cassander a chance to tell his side of the incident.

The Prince did and what happened next was a surprise he never saw coming.

Cassander agreed with what his mother said about him. He tried to kill Joffrey in a fit of rage when he saw what he did to Tommen and Myrcella and that he would not be a good fit to be King and then proceeded to concede his claim. If that wasn't shocking enough, he requested that he leave Kings Landing, that it would be better if he and Joffrey had some distance between them for a while.

He felt he should have spoken up for Cassander but being a Commander of the Kingsguard, he felt it wasn't his place to intervene in family business unless requested and no one asked him. He should have done so anyway. Cassander did not deserve to be blamed and be sent away.

Conveniently, Tywin was in the Capitol at the time on business and suggested taking Cassander back to Casterly Rock as his ward for a few years, giving him time and space away from Kings Landing and his brother. Within a week, the Prince was setting sail on a Lannister ship with his grandfather.

The day before Cassander was to leave, he made sure to pay him a visit during his free time.

When the Knight walked down the hallway to Cassander's room, he could hear voices coming from the room. By the sound of the voices, he could tell they were from Cassander and his mother. The old Knight couldn't clearly make out what they were saying, but by the tone of the voices, the two of them were arguing.

"Cassander, please…you must understand—"

**"JUST GET OUT! I CANNOT STAND TO LOOK AT YOU!"**

The Queen stormed out of her son's chambers and marched down the long corridor. Ser Barristan could see the Queen wiping away tears as she passed by him, not caring that he could see her crying.

When he entered the chambers, Cassander was leaning against the stone barrier of his balcony, gazing out at the busy city below.

Cassander hadn't noticed the Knight's presence and kept his gaze forward at the scenery beyond the confines of his chambers. Ser Barristan could see he was still upset over the conversation but did not want to press the matter on Cassander and upset him any further but that still didn't stop him from taking notice of the tears that ran down the Prince's cheeks. Things were never the same after.

The castle seemed dreary without Cassander. Tommen and Myrcella seemed less happy and always on the alert, most likely from Joffrey despite their mother keeping a careful watch on them. The King seemed more absent than ever, hardly leaving his chambers and always in the company of whores and his Kingsguard keeping their distance as he whored and got fat off the large expensive meals and endless wine.

Even the city seemed to be affected. As a son of the King, Cassander made it a priority to go to small council meetings when he realized his father skipped them and let others on the small council make the important decisions that affect the kingdom. Seeing that the common folk were being ignored, Cassander made it his priority to see their needs met. Unfortunately, when he left, the people were left forgotten once again, gaining only the bare minimum of help from the crown.

Since departing to Casterly Rock, Cassander rarely returned to the Red Keep unless it was deemed necessary. When he did return, he was different. He was indeed happy to see Tommen and Myrcella and appeared happy to see his parents but the smiles he wore, especially to his mother, were nothing more than a façade to keep up the act that they are all one happy family.

He always felt that he was to blame for what happened to Cassander. The Knight felt he should have spoken up but always felt it wasn't his place to interfere in personal matters of others, no matter how close he might be to them.

"Ser Barristan."

The old Knight turned all the way around to see Irri, one of Daenerys' Dothraki handmaidens, standing a few paces behind him.

"Khaleesi wishes you to join her and Ser Jorah to eat," the handmaiden informed him. Her voice was thick with her Dothraki accent as she spoke the common tongue.

The old Knight nodded and followed Irri to the Queen's cabin.

Ser Jorah was already seated to the young Queens right. _'Of course, he is already here before anyone else.'_ The Queen herself was at the head of the table, slicing into a piece of fruit on her plate when Ser Barristan entered the cabin.

The old Knight walked over to the only other available seat to the Queens left. He didn't sit down right away.

"Your Grace," he greeted Daenerys with a bow. When she motioned for him to sit, he scooted the chair out and sat down, and filled his plate with food and silently ate.

"I was just telling Ser Jorah that we are to meet with Kraznys about the Unsullied in an hour's time."

Ser Barristan nodded as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Sounds good, your Grace," the old Knight replied softly with a quick smile.

A few minutes passed with silence as the three of them ate breakfast.

Ser Barristan reached over to take a drink from his goblet when he felt Daenerys' smaller soft hand upon his outstretched arm. Looking up, he saw his Queen's eyes staring back at him. They didn't hold a look of seriousness or anger but of sympathy for him.

"I know you are upset with my decision, Ser Barristan". The Young Queen told him kindly. "But I can't allow my enemies into my camp. I have given too many my trust only to be betrayed in return. I cannot allow that to happen again."

"I understand your Grace."

"And I understand if the decision does bother and you feel you cannot work in my service anymore." said the young Queen. "You are not obligated by anything to stay nor do I want you to feel obligated to do so."

Ser Barristan could hear the sincerity in her voice as she spoke to him. It is nice to know the option is always there but he knows he will never take it.

From the corner of his eye, Barristan could see Jorah momentarily halt his eating and slowly chewed what he already had in his closed mouth while he waited to hear what response the older Knight had for the Queen.

"You are my Queen. I swore my sword and life to you." The Knight told her. He gently patted her hand and gave her a kind reassuring smile in response to show no hostility from him. "My fealty is something I do not easily give away. I will stay for as long as you will have me."

The young Queen gave Ser Barristan a nod and a grateful smile in return, her kind violet eyes glistening in the light as she stared at him.

When he was done, Ser Barristan excused himself from the table and exited the cabin.

_If only she could see past Cassander's physical appearance,_ Ser Barristan thought to himself when he walked back up to the deck. _Then she could see that he is nothing like his father. Daenerys just doesn't know how important Cassander is to her cause._

"Barristan."

The Knight turned on his heels to see Jorah Mormont walking toward him from the wooden steps that led below.

"I hope you mean those words you said." The bear Knight stopped at the railing Barristan was leaning against and looked out to the vast morning sea. "I have watched her put her trust into many people that betrayed her and I have seen them all be justly dealt with."

Jorah was obviously not happy that he stayed, likely hoping that he would take the Queen's offer when she made her stance regarding Cassander and now that he made his decision to stay by Daenerys' side, he has to make his point about what would happen if he turned on them. Jorah should know better than to think his loyalty is so easily swayed. Barristan believes that a man is only as good as his word and he lives by that saying.

The disgraced Knight turned his glaring gaze to the older man. "For your sake, you better be true to your word or the Queen will deal with you."

Having made his point clear, Ser Jorah stepped away from the railing and the older man and walked back to the staircase leading below deck.

Barristan watched the Knight disappear from sight, leaving him alone once more. Leaving him to ponder this conversation. Jorah could not have been more subtle with his threat if he tried.

**xXx**

**xXx**

The morning sun already felt hot upon Cassander's bareback when he stepped out of his cell and walked through the training yard. The new recruits were already up and training, looking worn and tired while the trainer, Tycho, watched them carefully. Cassander did not like the man. He was a slave fighter like the rest until Kraznys chose him as his new trainer. However, the new position made him far too loyal to Kraznys and thought himself better than the rest of the slaves because of it.

From the tired and worn look about them, they had been at this all night as part of the training of the new recruits to weed out the weaklings of the bunch, one of many until they received the mark of their Master. Cassander was glad that those days are behind him.

"_**Alcides**_**!"** came the loud annoying voice of the fat guard from the previous day. Cassander stopped walking toward the practice weapons to give the guard his attention.

"_**Master Kraznys has summoned you to his chambers immediately.**_"

Not waiting for a response, the guard had turned on his heels and led the way into the residence with Cassander begrudgingly following not too far behind. He hated being near his master but he is a slave and therefore wasn't in a position to argue.

He did have a right to be angry though, after what his master had informed him.

Kraznys was sitting at his desk, looking over documents when Cassander and the guard made their entrance when he motioned for them to step forward.

"_**I want you to get your armor on. You are to fight today."**_

Cassander had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling at the man before him. He had already fought the urge to protest his master's command. It was not normal for slaves to fight this frequently. Then again, Kraznys doesn't care much for his slaves so long as they do what he commands.

Carefully, Cassander chose the words to ask Kraznys why he is to fight so soon. Kraznys owed him that much if he was to risk his life for the entertainment of the people two days in a row. He felt very sore from the pummeling he received in yesterday's match.

"_**This one is wondering why they are fighting again so soon.**_" Cassander cautiously asked in Ghiscari, seeing the glare Kraznys was already giving him for even questioning him. "_**Hasn't this one already proved himself in the arena?**_"

Kraznys laid down the quill in his hands on the desk beside the parchment he used. Annoyed as he might be with his demand being questioned by one of his slaves, he still shows some form of courtesy for a champion that has won him much coin and note amongst the people.

"_**My house has been publicly challenged by that preening little shit Shendar." **__Kraznys spat at the name. S_hendar zo Durd is the young new head of his family after the untimely death of his father, Ehzak zo Durd, a longtime rival of Kraznys and now the dearly departed's son wants to continue the rivalry by constantly antagonizing Kraznys by calling him out and taking important matches from him whenever he can. Even Cassander has found the young man to be very annoying as well. "_**and now I have to make sure that my reputation remains intact. You will be doing that by fighting six of his fighters and show all of Astapor to see what an incompetent boy he is."**_

Cassander sighed. Just as he thought. He is once again risking his life so Kraznys can boast about having the best fighters in Slavers Bay as if he does all the hard work himself.

"_**The Dragon Bitch will be joining us as well."**_ Kraznys mo Nakloz added. He rolled his eyes and shook his head with annoyance. "_**She says she wants to discuss the purchase of the Unsullied but she hasn't got the coin to buy the lot so it's just a waste of time. She is just trying to make herself feel important."**_

_And yet, you still make time to speak with her, _Cassander thought to himself. Kraznys might not like the company but the greedy man was never one to turn away a potential sale, no matter the patron.

"_**I want her to see my fighters in action and show her what she cannot afford. Now go and get yourself ready for the match."**_ Kraznys waved Cassander off. "_**I'll have a guard come and get you when the time comes."**_

Cassander bowed to the man before exiting the room with the guard following him close behind as they made their way back to the training yard. The practice dummy he uses for training was going to get a good beating today.

**xXx**

**xXx**

The hot sun blazed high above the slave city when Dany and her two Knights walked down the long walkway known as the 'Walk of Punishment'. A fitting name for the walkway.

On one side along the walkway were slaves nailed to posts. Their bodies were covered in long deep whip lashes and blood all over, some old and dry while some lashes were fresh and blood trailed from the wounds.

It was a hard sight for Dany to see. She couldn't believe that people were capable of doing something like this to other people. _That's because slaves are not considered people to them,_ she thought to herself angrily. _That's something I will change before I am through with this place._

An envoy had been sent to Dany's ship earlier that day bidding her come to the market, where Kraznys mo Nakloz will be to discuss more in more detail about the Unsullied. Unfortunately, she has to go through here to get to the arena.

At the end of the walkway, Dany was met with the sight of a large circular stadium she knew instantly was the place mentioned by the emissary sent to her.

Thousands of people were lined up, waiting to be seated in the stadium. However, Daenerys was told to just go up to the front of the line and tell the guard she has a meeting with Master Kraznys.

When she told the guard up front, he didn't do anything at first except glare at her. For a moment, she thought it was a mistake until the emissary from earlier came jogging down the hallway towards them. He told the guard to let them through and the man obliged by moving out of the way for the young Queen. Dany stepped past him and followed the emissary down the long hallway.

The patrons were going crazy for the barbaric fight raging between a man and a large lion in the center of the arena. Dany glanced at the fight to see the man thrust his sword at the massive beast only to miss. The lion struck the man with his large paw and cut the man's face with its dagger-like claws. The man toppled to the ground as blood poured and spurted from his body until the lion pounced on him, mauling the slave to death.

The crowd cheered and laughed as the slave was torn apart. While the citizens thought this source of entertainment was amusing, Dany thought it was horrible. How can any of them enjoy watching people die for sport?

The guards sent the lion into its cage and cleaned up the remnants of the slave from the arena. Soon after two more slaves were introduced onto the sand and began fighting each other, much to the crowd's enjoyment.

The emissary led Dany and her Knights to the private terrace, reserved only for the important patrons.

Kraznys was already seated in the front row with another man in the seat next to him, the two of them laughing at the two fighters in the arena. Standing quietly behind her master was Kraznys' slave and translator.

"Master Kraznys, the Mother of Dragons is here to see you."

Kraznys turned from the spectacle below and stood up from his seat to greet her.

_**"Ah, the Mother of Dragons! Come and have a seat. Now we just have to wait for that little shit Shendar to make his appearance."**_

"The good Master bids you to have a seat while you watch the match and wait for our other guest to arrive." Missandei translated for her.

"Thank you Master Kraznys," Dany politely said to the slaver and took the seat to his left. Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah remained close behind her. "But I wish to discuss the purchasing of the Unsullied—"

_**"Come on, hit him back!"**_ Kraznys interrupted, yelling at his fighter in the arena. Dany peered out to the fight between the two men. One of them was swinging a sword as fast as he could while the other fighter, equipped with a spear and shield, frantically held up his only protection while the sword kept swinging down at him, giving the spear handler no room to attack.

"I have come to a decision, to purchase the Unsullied."

_**"Fucking idiot!"**_ Kraznys hollered. The Spearman thought he found he had found an opening to attack, but the swordsman feigned and broke the spear in half when the slave thrust the spear outward. The stunned slave was left with no weapon. He tried to block the next swing but the other slave hit the shield too hard, sending the metal barrier flying from its owner's grasp and landing some feet away.

The swordsman didn't waste any time. With a swift swing of his sword, he sliced through the man's torso, cutting him in half.

The crowd screamed and cheered for the slave as he raised his hands and bloodied sword in victory.

It was a horrible sight for Dany. She watched the guards drag the dead slave's body halves across the sand while the spectators threw their food and spat on the corpse.

_**"Haha, you owe me thirty gold pieces my friend."**_ Kraznys' companion snickered.

Kraznys rolled his eyes and nodded while he reached for his belt and pulled out a coin purse and tossed it to his friend before turning his attention back to Daenerys.

_**"So do you want to purchase my Unsullied then?"**_ Kraznys asked rather sharply.

"Master Kraznys asks if you have come to a decision to purchase the Unsullied." Missandei translated.

Daenerys nodded.

"I have decided that I will purchase your Unsullied."

_**"Good! How many?"**_

"All of them." Dany answered him after Missandei translated for her.

"All of them? Did this one's ears mishear, your Grace?" Missandei asked her, uncertain if she heard her correctly. Both groups stopped walking to focus more on the conversation.

"They did not. I want to buy them all."

Missandei nodded before turning to her master and informing him.

_**"She wants to buy them all."**_ the young slave told Kraznys, who only scoffed in response.

_**"Of course she wants to but she can't afford them all."**_ Looking at his friend beside him, Kraznys nudged him in the arm with a smirk on his ugly face. _**"The slut thinks she can flash her tits and make us give her whatever she wants."**_

Dany had a difficult time trying not to roll her eyes as she listened to the two talk about her.

"There are eight-thousand Unsullied in Astapor," Missandei informed Dany. "Is this what you mean by all?"

"Yes, eight-thousand," Dany responded as a matter-of-factly. "And the one's still in training as well."

_**"If they fall on the battlefield, they will bring shame to Astapor."**_ Kraznys' friend chimed in after listening to Missandei's translation.

Kraznys nodded his shiny bald head in agreement.

"Master Greizhan says they cannot sell half-trained boys. If they fall on the battlefield, they will bring shame upon Astapor."

"I will have them all or take none," Dany stated sternly. "Many will fall on the battlefield. I'll need the boys to pick up the swords they drop."

Kraznys sighed in annoyance. _**"The slut cannot pay for all of this. Tell her this and be on her way. I have other important things to do. Where is that fucking boy Shendar? The little coward was supposed to be here already."**_

Missandei nodded to her master before returning her attention back to Dany.

"The good master says you cannot afford all eight-thousand Unsullied. He hopes you will forgive him for having you come all this way but he is very busy today and must be on his way."

Before Dany could protest, she was interrupted by the sudden intrusion of a small group led by a nobleman, a young man in his twenties who walked like he owned the entire city. Behind him looked to be their own personal guards and body slaves following close by.

"_**Ah, there he is! Young master**_ _**Shendar zo Durd!" **_Kraznys announced the arrival of the young man. "_**With how late it was becoming, I thought you had come to your senses and stay within your walls rather than be embarrassed in front of all these good people when my champion defeats whatever riff-raff you have brought to die."**_

The younger man only smiled a smug smile at Kraznys.

"_**Apologies for the delay."**_ Shendar looked far from apologetic. "_**I was having trouble choosing which of my fine fighters will be the ones that have to take the mundane task of fighting with whatever rabble you have chosen. Then I was delayed further when I was visited and asked by Great Master Radnaz to recruit my fighters for the upcoming festival Meereen. So you see, I had a very busy morning."**_

The young master then turned his gaze from Kraznys to Daenerys, ignoring the tense glare of her two Knights beside her as he stepped closer.

"_**And I see that you have finally made better...and gorgeous company."**_ Shendar took her hand and kissed her knuckles before giving her a wink before speaking again and this time, in the common tongue. "May I ask for your name, my lady?"

Dany had to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the peacock before her and forced a smile as she answered his question, surprising him with her response.

"The Mother of Dragons! It is such an honor to be in the presence of such...company." Shendar took the seat on her other side, never looking away from her. "Tales of your great beauty do not do you justice in the least."

"Thank you for the compliment—"

"Shendar zo Durd, your Grace. I am the head of my family, one of the great families here in this great city and like good Master Kraznys here, I too am a trainer and trader of fighters like my forefathers. But unlike him, I have many champions and even more fighters to pick from."

_More slaves to send to their death for amusement and profit_, she thought to herself, though the words nearly came out of her mouth. It was disgusting how proud he boasted about his family's legacy and profession.

"Is this why you are here, your Grace? Shendar asked her. "Do you wish to purchase fighters for yourself? Because I have many to choose from and will offer a great price for whoever you choose."

"I am not here for purchasing pit fighters, no. I am here for the Unsullied."

"Ah, the coveted Unsullied soldiers." Shendar rolled his eyes. "The only reason anyone would deal with Kraznys. They are just about the only good thing going for him."

"And what of his fighters?" Dany queried. "He boasts about having the best fighters in Astapor."

Shendar chuckled. "Of course he would."

"_**Are we going to get this fight over with or are you going to keep talking with the bitch?"**_ Kraznys said through gritted teeth. "_**The people are waiting for the match to start."**_

"_**Of course my friend!"**_ Shendar happily replied_. "I did not want to rush the demise of your good name."_

"_**You have a stock of shit."**_ Kraznys cackled. "_**Your best men could not even defeat my worst. My translator here could even defeat your fighters."**_

"_**Is that another challenge?"**_ Shendar slyly asked. "_**Careful with your words old man. This is how we got into this predicament. You could not stop boasting about your so-called champions of Astapor last night at the party that someone had to put you in your place."**_

"_**And you think you are the one that is going to do it, eh boy?"**_ Kraznys sneered at the younger man while Shendar glared back at him at being called a boy."_**you are just like your father. He could never pick a competent fighter. He would just waste money on any slave."**_

"_**I am not like my father,"**_ Shendar stated with certainty and the smile disappeared from his face. "_**I'll make sure you know that after today."**_

Turning away from the groups, Shendar zo Durd ended the conversation and gave his attention to all in the arena waiting for the match.

"_**Citizens of Astapor! Are you ready for another match?"**_

The crowd cheered loudly for the smirking Shendar that looked at the thousands surrounding him.

"**Are you ready to **_**bear witness to the honorable contest between two respected rival houses of this great city!**_ _**Then allow me, Shendar zo Durd and good Master Kraznys mo Nakloz to continue to fill your need of bloodshed with a spectacular match!"**_

The spectators cheered even louder in anticipation of the match that they are eagerly waiting to watch. Dany was impressed with the young man's ability to stimulate the crowd. They have all been watching people die all day and are still very eager to still watch the same thing.

"_**Last night a wager was made between our houses."**_ Shendar turned to an irritated looking Kraznys and gave him a cocky smirk before returning to the crowd. "_**Good Kraznys believes that one of his men is worth the lot of mine and I decided to accept his challenge!"**_

"_**I have the crowd warmed up. Why don't you introduce your champion first, my friend."**_ A smug Shendar said to Kraznys and stepped back from the edge of the terrace and sat down.

Kraznys cursed under his breath as he got up and walked to the edge of the terrace to speak to the crowd.

"_**Good people of Astapor! My fighter is one of many that has proven time and time again why my house is known as the House of Champions! **__**He has shown us time and time again how brutal and ferocious he can be when angered! And now, he will show us what he truly is capable of when he faces these six men! **__**I give you Death's Bastard, ALCIDES!"**_

Dany's heart pounded hard in her chest at the announcement and she nearly jumped out of her seat. Her eyes instantly snapped to the direction of the eastern gate where the barricade was being lifted. She was not the only one either affected by the shocking announcement. Ser Barristan stepped over as close as he could to see the eastern gate open and out came the young man.

Cassander bore a steel helmet with small spikes sticking out from all sides, making him look menacing to intimidate his opponents. His face was covered by the helmet as well, with the exception of his eyes and mouth. Though Dany could barely see his face, she could tell he wore a serious concentrated look. He spun his two swords in his hands as he met with his rivals.

He wore a black steel-plated chestguard with a long grey sleeveless tunic that extended to his bare thighs and worn black leather boots and steel greaves strapped to his legs.

The crowd cheered wildly as Cassander made his way into the circle. He did not pay much attention to the cheering audience but rather paced in the center of the arena to prepare himself for the match.

Dany could not help but glance at Ser Barristan. Seeing the boy he watched grow up be a slave and bodyguard to his slaver must not be a sight he ever wished to see. The older Knight looked much more focused on the sights to his right then to what was in front of him. Obviously trying his best to look anywhere but at the former Prince.

Dany felt pity, not anger at Cassander. She understands what it is like to not have control of your life. Her brother felt he was entitled to her for all of her life until the day he died.

Her decision to not free him does not come from anything personal but from caution. So many times she had put her trust into people that have ultimately betrayed her. She knows nothing about the Prince but the biased opinions of Barristan's and while she trusts him and listens to his advice, she needs to do what she feels is best and including Cassander in her campaign to take Westeros does not feel like a smart move to her.

"_**Well done, Kraznys."**_ Shendar slowly clapped as he stood up from his seat. "_**You picked a fine choice to represent your house. Now, it's time to show mine."**_

Kraznys rolled his eyes in response and sat back as he watched the younger man return to the terrace's edge and raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"_**Citizens of Astapor! My Champion needs no introduction. You know him as a beast in the arena! I present to you...Lyseo!"**_

Dany looked to the western wall where the heavy metal gate began rising and out came a tall bulky man emerging out of the shadows of the tunnel last; a tall bulky man marching onto the sand of the arena, bellowing a loud animalistic roar and raised his warhammer in the air, getting the crowd even more worked up in the stands.

Cassander sighed and closed his eyes. He should have known this is who he would be fighting. He was so focused on the fact that he has to fight that he did not think of who he would be fighting. Lyseo is a champion of Shendar's house. One of the few champions of their house since their late Head wasted coin purchasing whatever the traders had on display. Most of them became fodder with the exception of a few that stood out and proved some worth. Lyseo has shown his worth as being a savage beast in the pits, letting loose on any opponent that is unfortunate to go against him.

_**"If it isn't Death's Bastard himself,"**_ Smirked Lyseo as he spoke with a deep gravelly voice_. __**"I have been waiting a long time to fight you. To kill the one that survived his own execution. It will be a victory talked about for years."**_

Cassander swung the swords around, stretching his muscles to prepare himself for the fight, not caring at the verbal jabs he was getting hit with by his opponent. Cassander did not bother with a verbal retort. Angering this already dangerous opponent was not going to make this fight go any easier for him. But he did give him a curt nod before stepping back a few paces to put more space between them. He was going to need all the advantages he could get.

Spinning his swords, Cassander readied himself in a fighting stance as Lyseo did as well.

There was a moment, a quick one where Cassander shifted his gaze to his poor excuse of a Master that condemned him to this match and then to the Mother of Dragons herself, staring back at him. If he didn't know any better, she looked a little worried. Behind her, he could see Ser Barristan watching him as well, looking at him with a sympathetic gaze.

_I guess negotiations for my freedom did not go well, _Cassander thought to himself. He figured it would not go well. _The Targaryen girl probably thinks I am where I ought to be._

For that split second, Cassander had hoped that his time of enslavement was at an end. However, by the look on the old Knight's face told him otherwise. As if Ser Barristan was reading his mind, he shook his head, pulling away any hope that he would be freed from this life. It did not matter to him anyway. He knew it was a slim chance that it would succeed and did not put too much faith in the plan.

With a deep resounding sigh, he turned back to the fighter before him. If he is to survive this, he needs to concentrate.

Spinning his swords, Cassander readied himself in a fighting stance as did Lyseo.

As the two waited for the signal to begin, Shendar raised a hand.

"_**Forgive me for the further delay but it appears I have forgotten the other fighters!"**_ the younger master called out, looking over in Cassander's direction, a mischievous smirk formed on his lips.

Confused, Cassander relaxed his stance and turned to Kraznys who looked just as confused.

"_**What others?"**_ Kraznys scoffed with amusement. "_**What the fuck are you talking about?"**_

"_**That is what you were boasting about at the party last night, was it not? That any of your fighters can take on any number of mine?"**_ Shendar pulled out the said item and held it out for all to see. "_**I thought we could test that theory with not only Lyseo but also five more of my fighters for all of Astapor to see."**_

Cassander closed his eyes and exhaled a heavy sigh as he wondered how he ever ended up with such an imbecile for a master. What has he done to anger fate so much that he must be punished even more than he has been already?

"_**Did you not voice such a challenge last night? There are some here that bore witness to your statement."**_ Shendar turned to the crowd of people. Some of them indeed nodded in agreement.

"_**My words were nothing more than a simple figure of speech."**_ Kraznys chuckled nervously as he too addressed the surrounding crowd who were beginning to look none too pleased with the man. "_**Lyseo is already a challenge enough for any fighter."**_

"_**Then you admit that your statement is false and your so-called 'Champions of Astapor' are not as great as you make them?"**_ Shendar said, his voice raised higher now. "_**Maybe the title "House of Champions" is nothing more than a farce statement."**_

Nothing more would make Cassander happier than to see his master fall to ruin but here and now would be at the expense of him as well and Cassander refuses to go down with his master. For now, he will have to resume his role as a dutiful slave and move one step closer to his freedom, seeing that fighting his way through is his only option.

Looking back to Ser Barristan, the older man was positively furious at the situation as well. Shaking his head, the older man could do nothing more than to silently fume at this predicament. This is already not an honorable fight and the blindfold included only makes it worse.

"_**You are going to allow this?"**_ Greizhan asked the fuming Kraznys mo Nakloz. "_**The boy is one of your best fighters but he cannot take on Lyseo and five other men all on his own. If you lose him, you lose a fortune in future matches."**_

"_**And if I back out now, I will lose the respect of the people as well as importance!" **_**Kraznys snapped at his friend. **"_**Unless I never want a position in future games or sell any more Unsullied and be mocked for the rest of my life, I will have to allow this to happen. The boy better win. The honor of my house depends on it."**_

Daenerys thought she could not be more disgusted by this wretched excuse of a man but hearing him speak like that about a person who is about to risk his life for him made her feel gross just for being near him. If she did not have need for the Unsullied, she would not bother with Kraznys.

The choice is out of his hands. All Cassander can do is accept the situation and hope his years of training will pay off.

Kraznys looked positively livid but he could not back out unless he wished to never show his face in the arenas or sell anymore Unsullied ever again.

Shendar motioned with his hands and the west gate opened and out marched five more men that made their way to the center of the arena and stood by Lyseo.

Dany could not believe what she was hearing. Cassander going against this giant of man was already an unfair fight but to add five more was downright outrageous.

Dany could not believe that Cassander is being forced to fight six opponents and she could not believe that Cassander had agreed to the terms so willingly. She listened to the crowd erupting into applause as Cassander and the six men spread out on the sand.

"Is this fight an exhibition?" Dany asked, hoping that somehow the match was just for show. There is no way that owners of fighters would willingly allow them to die so senselessly. They invest so much in the fighters, making them valuable to the family's they represent.

"It is not, your Grace." Missandei translated for the young Queen. "In this match, the fighters must fight _**daor missione**_. No quarter given and no mercy shown."

Dany couldn't believe it as she stared over at the fighters, wide-eyed in shock. _This fight wasn't a fight at all but an execution and Cassander was forced to do this. Cassander is going to die and these people won't even care one bit that it was an unfair match so long as they are entertained._

"If he is victorious, what will Alcides win in return? This is quite an achievement should he succeed."

Missandei translated the young Queen's words to Kraznys who snapped back in response.

"The good master says if he should win—."

_If?_ The word stung Daenerys as she heard them. _The man doesn't even believe that Cassander will win at all and yet has him fight this dangerous match anyway!_

"If he should win, he will be given gold and his choice of wine and women for his victory and dedication to his Master as well as live another day to honor the house he serves."

"What about freedom?" Dany asked, trying to sound impassive. "Surely a feat such as this would garner the slave's chance at earning his life back."

Missandei shook her head solemnly. "No, your Grace. That option is decided by when Good Master Kraznys feels he has earned his right to freedom in the arena. Unfortunately, this is not an arena."

The young Queen looked out fighters, Cassander is literally fighting for his life and it would not even count toward his freedom. She then turned her gaze to Ser Barristan watching anxiously as they waited for the match to begin. She could tell he was worried for Cassander that made her feel a pang of guilt for declining his request to free the former Prince.

_If I had said yes, Cassander might not be in this situation right now._

In the circle, Cassander paced back and forth as he observed the men he is forced to fight. He is so angry right now. At Kraznys. At the men before him. At Shendar and at the whole bloody world. Just when he thought things could not get any worse.

Cassander kept his stance as he waited for the signal to begin the match. Many times he fought in deadly matches that were a sure victory but this one...this one made him the wariest. One against six men was not a fair fight.

Taking slow deep breaths, Cassander tried to calm himself and be ready but he could feel his heart racing in his chest and body felt shaky. He is afraid, there is no denying it, and angry that this might be how he dies, in a ridiculous match. Shendar and Kraznys' houses have been feuding for generations over who has the better fighters which occasionally led to them scheming in and outside of the fighting pits, just so they can embarrass one another in public while their slaves are the ones that lose their lives.

"_**Good Master Kraznys, why don't you start the match? "**_ Shendar announced loudly with a cocky smile.

Kraznys gritted his teeth as he glared at the younger man. Shendar was adding salt to an already aggravating wound by asking Kraznys to begin the match that could possibly kill his champion.

Putting on a fake smile as he stepped forward, Kraznys raises a hand for the anticipating crowd.

"_**Let the match...BEGIN!" **_

He swung his raised hand down in a swift and quick motion, signaling for the fight to begin.

Cassander watched as the six men prepared themselves for the fight. He didn't defend himself with his swords, he didn't crouch his body in anticipation for any attacks from his opponents. What he did though, was close his eyes and extended his arms out as far as he could on either side with a sword in both hands.

_Let's see if the Gods have truly forsaken me. What else have I got to lose?_

Dany watched in stunned belief at what she was seeing. He's not defending himself! He even took off his helmet! What is he trying to do?

Dany turned around to see Ser Barristan looking as equally stunned as she was. Beside her, she could hear Kraznys cursing at Cassander.

_**"What is that dumb fuck doing? Shield yourself!"**_

Cassander's master's commands had fallen on deaf ears as the crowd drowned out his voice by the chant of the young slave's name echoing through the arena.

The crowd continued to chant his name out loud as they waited for someone to shed blood.

One of the six fighters from the back walked up ahead of the small group, a long sharp spear in hand, and waited for Death's Bastard to attack. Everyone waited for Cassander to make a move.

Tired of waiting, the fighter threw his spear with all his strength at the young man.

Dany and Ser Barristan watched the spear sail through the air. It looks like a perfect throw, Dany thought to herself. Cassander still didn't shield himself or move out of the way. By the Gods, he is going to get hit!

The spear curved downward and began descending back to Earth. It was coming down fast, growing closer and closer to Cassander who remained calm and unflinching when the spear flew down on him.

Many in the crowd gasped when the spear sailed past Cassander. The sharp tip grazed his left cheek before stabbing the ground behind him.

Dany stared wide-eyed with shock at Cassander's unflinching brush with death and how he remained so calm when the weapon came at him. She and the crowd weren't the only ones stunned at that bit of miracle.

Cassander's emerald eyes opened wide. He couldn't believe that it had worked.

_I guess the Gods have not forsaken me after all._

The six men, though surprised at what they witnessed, didn't let that stop them and ran at the young man with their weapons brandished and ready to strike.

Feeling a renewed sense of invigoration, Cassander ran to greet them, running faster and faster to the charging men.

One slave with an axe in each hand ran the fastest and was the first to greet Death's Bastard. The slave swung one axe but Cassander parried the sharp weapon with one of his swords and shoved the man out of the way.

The next slave carried a sword that Cassander smacked down and pushed to the floor just in time to block the third attack.

Cassander swung the third slave around and sliced him in the back, letting him fall to the floor.

In the terrace, Ser Barristan watched in amazement as his former pupil took on the six men alone. He was glad to see his teachings had not been for nothing. The old Knight, however, was surprised to see Cassander fighting in the style of two-handed sword fighting. _I never taught him how to fight with two swords._

Next to Ser Barristan, Daenerys watched the fight as well. Though she hated the sport entirely, she couldn't stop watching the fight before her. More specifically, she couldn't stop watching Cassander.

The way he fought, it wasn't savage or brutal. He didn't try to hack off limbs or cut someone in half. She could see he tried to injure his opponents rather than kill them.

All her life, she was told by her brother how Robert Baratheon was a violent and brutal man who only loved to kill people he did not like. She assumed that was the same for the offspring of the Usurper. That is until now, as she watched him fight. Could Ser Barristan be right about Cassander? Was he different from his parents?

The young Queen turned her gaze to Ser Barristan watching intently as his protégé dodged attacks from each of the six men. She could tell he was worried for Cassander that made her feel a pang of guilt for declining his request to free the former Prince.

As Cassander was dodging a slave's axe, another holding a spear came running behind him, hoping to catch the young man off guard. Fortunately, Cassander could hear the man's heavy footing pounding at the ground with each quick step.

Just as he had swung at him, Cassander quickly arched his body backward, narrowly missing both spear and axe that crossed just inches above his face and the sound of both weapons whistling above him as they sliced through the air.

With a deep grunt, Cassander got back up just as the slave with the spear swung at him again, this time, Cassander swung his sword down onto the wooden shaft. Feeling the anticipation of another attack coming his way, the young man turned around and blocked the attack.

The slave with the spear got back up and while Cassander was distracted with another fighter, struck him in the back. The quick bout of pain that Cassander felt was enough to distract him and get hit again, this time in the stomach.

The slave with the axes came back and with all the strength he could muster, kicked Cassander hard in the chest and knocked him onto the floor.

Cassander gasped as the air was knocked from him and he fell onto his side but quickly recovered as the air returned to his body and rolled himself out of the way.

Just as the young man had gotten to his knees, he was met with Lyseo and his warhammer. Lyseo swung the heavy weapon. Fortunately, Cassander jumped back before the warhammer could meet his skull.

Cassander got back up and blocked a sword thrust at him. He grappled with one of the opponents that had charged at him and flipped him onto the sand.

Once he was rid of one man, Lyseo came back and this time he hit Cassander with the warhammer right in the chest. The impact, though not full brunt, was still so strong that Cassander flew back a few feet into the air before sliding back onto the hard sandy ground.

Dany and Ser Barristan watched helplessly from the terrace as Cassander struggled to get back up while trying to protect himself from the constant onslaught from the six individuals.

Dany had to look away when she began to hear the former Prince's pained grunts and the fighters animalistic yells whenever they hit Cassander. She turned to see Ser Barristan looking distraught at the fight before them. She could tell he was trying his best to keep calm and not do anything stupid. It pained her to see her Knight upset.

Kraznys however, looked absolutely livid as he watched his champion getting pummeled.

"_**Get up you dumb fuck!"**_ He yelled at Cassander from the sidelines. "_**Get up and fucking fight!"**_

An angry Selmy made to turn to the master but Dany grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him, causing the Knight to glare back at her.

"Don't. Please. There is nothing we can do." She muttered to him. Barristan relaxed a bit but remained just as upset.

Cassander had been tripped and fell on his back. Looking up, he saw Lyseo swinging his large warhammer of his and brought it down on him. Cassander grabbed his sword just in time to quickly block the heavy weapon from crushing his face.

However, Lyseo was pushing the warhammer further down and Cassander was having difficulty keeping his arms from collapsing under the heavyweight pushing down on him. He was eye to eye with the sharp pointed end of the warhammer slowly descending closer to his face.

With every ounce of strength he had, Cassander pushed the weapon back up and smacked Lyseo hard in the side of his head with the hilt of his sword. Lyseo staggered back a few steps holding where he had been hit.

Cassander felt light-headed at the blinding pain he was feeling but he kept his guard up. Blood trickled from his nose and mouth where he was getting hit. He tried his best to protect himself but not being able to fully protect himself made it difficult for him to avoid every strike.

Lyseo came trudging back but Cassander kicked him away. Unfortunately, that kick didn't stop Lyseo from advancing. The bigger man raised his warhammer above his head, when he was close enough, he swung the weapon down.

The crowd's reaction to what they were witnessing was mixed, depending on who they were rooting for. Some cheered wildly for Lyseo as he repeatedly struck down at rolling Cassander while others encouraged Cassander to get back up.

Cassander saw another attack coming and rolled out of the way once more. Finding a brief window to do something, he finally managed to get back up on his feet, much to the crowd's pleasure.

Lyseo tried to swing his weapon again, but Cassander charged at him, tackling the man into another slave.

The rush of adrenaline was flowing through Cassander, pumping through every vein in his body. He stood poised to attack the man before him. Cassander was done trying to be merciful to these men. It was time he released that Baratheon fury his father used to boast about.

He glared at the six men, his sore chest heaved up and down with every deep inhale and exhale of breath he took. His emerald eyes stung with the mixture of sweat and dirt that covered his slick wet skin but he paid no mind. He just wanted to end this match, here and now.

Finally, with a deep inhale of breath, Cassander bellowed a loud roar and charged at the slaves. The first slave he met swung their broken spear and Cassander blocked each blow. After the third swing, Cassander took hold of the spear and slashed the man with his sword, killing him instantly before the slave could hit the ground.

Another quickly charged at Cassander again, but Cassander was quicker and parried the weapon away from him. He spun around in one fluid motion and stabbed his sword through the slave's neck and out the other side.

A third slave came up behind Cassander, hoping to catch him off guard but Cassander reacted quickly and stabbed the oncoming slave in the gut with the broken spear in his other hand.

Forcefully, Cassander ripped both sword and spear from both of his victims with such force and ferocity that the two men flipped in the air and their lifeless bodies slammed onto the sand.

Cassander turned just in time to catch the fourth slave coming at him. Without thinking, he lifted the broken spear and stabbed it through the slave's mouth and out the back of his head.

Still preoccupied with his fourth victim, the fifth slave threw one of his axes at Cassander, a desperate and futile attempt to kill him.

The former prince easily dodged the flying axe by simply bobbing his head to the side, letting the weapon sail past by him and slide onto the sand. Cassander took the sword from the dead slave's mouth, letting the body crumple into a lifeless heap on the sand as he marched away.

The slave with the axe ran to meet Cassander. He swung his axe that Cassander easily blocked with his sword and swung down, slashing the slave's chest. Then he stabbed the slave once, twice, three times before pushing him onto the arena floor.

The crowd erupted into cheers all around the stadium, waving their hands and screaming at the top of their lungs. A few of the women pulled out their breasts from their dresses in excitement.

Ser Barristan couldn't be more amazed at what he was seeing the young man do. Taking on six men alone was no easy task and he managed to take on five of them one by one until he was left with one opponent that stood between Cassander and his victory, his freedom.

Dany couldn't believe what she was seeing in the arena. How quickly Cassander had turned the tables and managed to kill five of his opponents by himself. It was a miracle in its own. As much as she hated this, slaves fighting each other to the death, she couldn't help but hope that Cassander would win.

"He fights like a man possessed," Dany told Ser Barristan, who smiled back at her.

"By the Warrior himself."

Lyseo was the only fighter left for Cassander to finish off. The two circled each other, keeping themselves a good distance apart.

Lyseo spat on the floor.

"Are you ready to die, puny man?" the tall bulky man smirked at Cassander.

"I'm not dying today." Cassander responded calmly.

Suddenly, the two charged at each other. Lyseo swung his warhammer hard and fast over his head and aimed it at Cassander.

Everyone gasped when the warhammer came down so quickly, even Dany gripped the armrest tightly in her grasp.

Cassander ducked in time, barely missing the heavy block of metal. Lyseo swung it up again, reeling it in for another attempt but Cassander caught his arm and snapped the bone in a swift motion and took the warhammer for himself and hit Lyseo hard in the chest, knocking the big guy onto the floor gasping for the air that was knocked out of him.

Cassander limped over to Lyseo, the warhammer still in his hands. He had hurt Lyseo harder than he thought. The man's broken arm was bent at a weird angle and a bone had pierced through his skin. His torso was bruised a deep purple and a few broken ribs protrude through his chest where blood began to trickle from the torn flesh. Blood dribbled from the man's mouth and Cassander knew he punctured something on the inside.

Lyseo would never fight again, his injuries were too great. Even if he somehow survived, these would never fully heal and he wouldn't be able to properly fight. Cassander wanted to spare his life, he didn't want to harm an unarmed and injured person, and there was no honor in fighting like that. However, the crowd cheered and chanted for him to kill as they all held their thumbs down, taking away any chance of him being merciful. He had to do what the crowd wanted.

_**"That…that was…a good fight," **_Lyseo sputtered. He coughed up blood that trailed down the corner of his mouth. _**"And you... are a worthy opponent."**_

Cassander never thought he would feel bad for Lyseo dying. The man is a brutal savage who killed hundreds of men, including his friend Tizam, and enjoyed it. He deserved to die, but somehow, Cassander couldn't do it.

_**"Go on, get on with it already and kill me,"**_ Lyseo told him, a small hint of a smile spread across his blood-spattered face. _**"Valar Morghulis."**_

Cassander nodded his head. Left with no other option, he raised the warhammer above his head.

"_**Valar Dohaeris, "**_ He took a deep as he dropped the bone-crushing weapon on the chest of its previous owner. The sharp end stabbed through Lyseo's body.

Lyseo let out a single sharp grunt just when the warhammer impacted his chest as the life was crushed out of him. The man's body tensed upon impact but once his heart stopped beating, the body relaxed into the blood-stained sand once more.

Hearing the Lyseo's last breath escape his mouth was all Cassander heard before the stadium erupted into a deafening roar of applause. The crowd screamed and cheered as they watched a dazed Cassander drop the heavy weapon and limp away to the center of the arena.

"YES!" Ser Barristan yelled at his former pupil's triumph in the arena.

Dany was surprised by the sudden and foreign outburst from her old Knight. He was usually so calm and composed, nonetheless, the sudden change in attitude made her smile.

She could not believe what she had witnessed herself. Cassander had taken on six men, one that was a giant of a man, and succeeded in winning, both the fight and his life.

Ser Barristan cheered along with the crowd, clapping his hands enthusiastically as he hollered with everyone else. Even Ser Jorah clapped though he remained more professional.

Kraznys was the loudest and most enthusiastic by far. When he had seen Cassander holding Lyseo's weapon, he was the one yelling the loudest to kill him and cheered with the most enthusiasm as Lyseo's chest was caved in with the warhammer.

The only one that was not cheering was Shendar zo Durd. The young man was throwing a tantrum in his chair and can even be heard spewing curse words and hollering about being cheated. No one cared though. Everyone was too busy applauding and praising the victor for the amazing fight.

Cassander's chest heaved with the deep breaths he took and his body trembled from the rush of the fight he survived. He did not expect to survive. He expected to die in an embarrassing manner and his body desecrated for besmirching his Master's house. He could not believe that he made it. From the euphoria he was feeling, he forgot that he was angry at his master and did what he has never done before after a fight and celebrated along with the crowd. He did not even mind when Kraznys ran down to the arena and took his hand and raised it high in the air with Shendar and his group close behind him, making their way through the crowd of people that clambered into the arena to see the fighter that defied the odds against him.

"_**Have you ever fucking seen the like?!"**_ Kraznys yelled over the cheers of the crowd. Then he turned his attention to the angry Shendar to continue his gloating. "_**Perhaps young Shendar will learn from this lesson and pit better men against my champions, less he wishes to publicly embarrass himself again!"**_

Shendar looked like he wanted to do something, even taking a step closer but halted his movement as he came back to his senses rather than acting on impulse as he was about to do.

"_**You...have a good fighter there, Kraznys. He is certainly one of a kind."**_ Shendar coolly said to the older man as he straightened himself up to look like the noble Master he claims to be. "_**I would treat this one with more respect lest you wish your good fortune to fade. I can tell the two are tethered together."**_

With those final words, Shendar turned on his heels and walked through the crowd with his small entourage that shoved people out of the way for him as they made their way out of the arena.

Kraznys watched with a smug prideful smile as the Shendar left like an angry little boy that did not get his way, then turned back to Cassander and grabbed him on either side of his face, not caring about the blood now staining his hands.

"_**You have done well to preserve the honor and respect of my house." **_

The compliment surprised Cassander as the man rarely had a kind word to say to his slaves.

"_**This one is honored to be of service."**_ Cassander bowed his head slightly.

"_**This feat you have done deserves a reward most fitting."**_

Cassander did not know what to say. He has done many challenging matches in the past and this was by far the hardest challenge he has had to overcome and would no doubt be talked about for years to come. The thought of freedom as his reward did cross his mind. He has more than enough coin saved to purchase his freedom. The only thing standing in his way is Kraznys signing off on the paperwork to free him.

"_**The finest wine and women, on me!"**_ Kraznys happily announced to him as he patted Cassander's sore cheek. "_**It is the least I can do for my champion."**_

Cassander could feel his heart sink as hope left his body. He knew it was impossible that Kraznys would ever willingly grant him his freedom. Not when he could still gain much fortune from him yet he could not help but feel disappointed that he was rewarded with the same things as any other fighter who has done less. He would feel insulted if he wasn't already feeling so disappointed. All he could do was nod and accept what he was given.

It seems he wasn't the only one who was disappointed at his reward. The young Queen and her two Knights made their way toward Cassander and his Master. Ser Barristan gave him a sad smile that Cassander only returned with one of his own and a shrug of his shoulders. Being angry about it was not going to change anything.

"You have a fine fighter here, Good Master Kraznys." Daenerys said to the Astaporii while glancing over at Cassander. "Seeing how well your fighters do under your care, I have decided to propose another form of payment for the Unsullied."

"_**Just as I thought. As soon as I prove the superiority of my house, everyone wants to do business with me."**_ Kraznys chuckled at the amused Greizhan to his side.

"_**Tell the whore because I am feeling generous, I'll see what she has to offer one last time. Tell her to meet me by Jothiel's pit in an hour's time for further discussion."**_ Kraznys commanded Missandei to translate for him.

"The Good Master says he is feeling generous and will hear you out once more. He says to meet him in an hour's time near Jothiel's pit to discuss further business." Missandei said to Daenerys who nodded and bid farewell to the two Masters.

Then her eyes fell on Cassander, giving him a once over before speaking to him.

"You are a talented fighter, Cassander Baratheon."

The shock of hearing his name coming from her mouth. He honestly did not know what to say now that his identity has been exposed. What could this mean?

Cassander glanced at Ser Barristan, the only other person that knows about him on this side of the world. The Knight must have spoken of him to Daenerys in the hopes of freeing him. His plan, no doubt, to release him from his enslavement was to reveal his identity to the young Queen. Possibly to see him as an asset to her cause.

Seeing as he was still the property of Kraznys mo Nakloz, Cassander can rightfully assume that she did not see him as an asset and he could not blame her for it. He would be reluctant to have a potential enemy as a possible ally.

She did not look at him with disdain, though, as he would have assumed now that she knows who he really is, but it was not with kindness either. She might not know what to think of him, the son of the man who took down her family's dynasty.

"Thank you, Your Grace. I appreciate your compliment." Cassander said and bowed his head to her. She gave him a courteous nod in return. "I owe a great deal of my training to Ser Barristan here. He taught me how to use not just my eyes but my other senses as well when fighting. Being here has taught me to hone that skill. You are very lucky to have him protecting you. I cannot think of a better Knight to have in your service."

Ser Barristan gave Cassander a small smile that quickly faltered when the annoying voice of Kraznys called out to Cassander to follow him back to the man's palace.

Giving the group one last bow, Cassander reluctantly bid them farewell.

"I suppose this is goodbye." He said to the older Knight. "Once the Unsullied have been purchased, you'll be leaving the city as soon as possible."

Barristan nodded his head and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish you could be there with us, Cassander. We could use you on our side." Ser Barristan said, not caring if the words upset Daenerys or not.

Daenerys did not seem to mind though, but felt terrible that she could not help the man that had recently saved her life from that manticore. Maybe, just maybe, there was something she could do.

Two of Kraznys' guards made their way to take Cassander but before they could put the manacles back on him, he stretched out his hand and Ser Barristan took it in his own to shake.

"I wish you good fortune."

The Knight did not say anything but nodded. His lips were pursed tightly and brow furrowed tightly above his glistening eyes, making his wrinkles more prominent on his face.

"Until we meet again." Barristan said as he let go of Cassander's hand and walked back behind Daenerys.

The guards came by and commanded Cassander to hold out his hands. Complying, he held out his hands and allowed them to lock the heavy manacles back onto his wrists and followed them back to Kraznys' palace.

Before losing sight of them, Cassander looked back and gave Ser Barristan one last smile before disappearing through the crowd.

**xXx**

**xXx**

The Training yard erupted into a deafening roar of cheers when Cassander returned. The men huddled around to give him their congratulations on his victory.

"Only mad Alcides could win a match fucking outnumbered! He is, after all, Death's Bastard!" His friend, Aros, exclaimed loudly after wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder and turning them both to the rest of the cheering crowd. "You know, some of these fine men were actually betting against you. I, of course, did not lose faith in you, brother."

"I have no doubt. And how much coin did you manage to pocket?" Cassander chuckled, giving his friend a pat on the back before breaking away from him.

Aros shrugged his shoulders and feigned a look of guilt at profiting on his friend. Cassander did not mind. It is a common thing amongst the fighters to bet on one another as it is amongst the free people that watch them fight. It is another way to gain coin outside of the pits. Cassander also did not mind because he has made some coin betting on his fellow brothers as well.

"These fuckers were too stingy to put down any real coin but I made a fairly good profit."

Cassander nodded with a look of approval on his face.

"Just remember to give me my cut." He retorted just as his eyes wandered to the double doors of the main building of the palace that opened. Coming through were two house guards leading a couple of Kraznys' fairest bed slaves, each holding an amphora of wine. Just as Kraznys promised him; the finest wine and women. It was not what he truly wanted but this is what he gets and he might as well enjoy it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my reward to enjoy."

The men congratulated him one last time before going back to their training and he made his way to the two awaiting ladies. Putting a hand on their shoulders, Cassander led them to his quarters for the few hours of pleasure he gets to have.

**xXx**

**xXx**

"Master Kraznys says you do not have enough to pay for all eight thousand Unsullied." Missandei said to Daenerys. The young Queen and her two Knights returned to Kraznys mo Nakloz to discuss further means of payment for the Unsullied. While the man agreed to hear her out, he could not help but belittle her. "Your ship will buy you one hundred Unsullied—"

_**"And this is because I like the curve of her ass,"**_ Kraznys chuckled to his friend, Master Greizhan.

"—because Master Kraznys is generous."

"The gold you have left is worth ten." Missandei continued on.

_**"I will give her twenty if it stops her ignorant whimpering."**_

"But good Master Kraznys will give you twenty."

_**"Her Dothraki smell of shit—"**_

"The Dothraki you have with you…"

_**"—but they may be useful as pig feed,"**_ Kraznys snickered with each word.

"The Dothraki you have with you are not worth what they cost to feed…"

_**"I will give her three for those."**_

"Master Kraznys will give you three Unsullied for all of them."

_**"Now ask the beggar Queen how she proposes to pay for the rest?"**_

Dany did her best to contain herself from rolling her eyes when Kraznys called her a 'beggar Queen'. The name reminded her too much of her brother.

"The good Master Kraznys asks how you propose to pay for the remaining seven thousand eight hundred and seventy-seven Unsullied."

Daenerys looked up, staring at the slaves that watched her. Most of them were likely born into servitude. Most of them were so young and yet looked as if they had experienced the hardships of the world. It was hard for Dany to think what they go through on a daily basis and looking at a man like Kraznys, who uses his slaves for his own personal means made her all the angrier but she kept it bottled inside. She needs to make this deal, no matter how she feels about the man she does business with. _Men like him will get what they deserve in time._

Tearing her eyes away from the slaves, she turned her attention back to the two masters, her violet eyes looking at Kraznys with a stern glare.

"I have dragons. I'll give you one."

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah both look at her in shock and disbelief at what they heard. Missandei quickly turned to her master and told him what Dany proposed, making his crude ugly face light up in stunned shock as well.

"You will win the Iron throne with dragons, not with slaves, your Grace." Ser Barristan said to her.

"Khaleesi, please." Ser Jorah cautioned her.

Dany didn't say anything to her two Knights but glared at them before returning her attention back to the slaver.

Daenerys turned back to Kraznys, who now seemed more interested in dealing with her now.

"Three dragons," he told her in the common tongue. The Ghiscari accent is strong as he spoke.

"One." Dany responded firmly. He was lucky she was giving him one at all.

"Two."

"One!"

Kraznys stopped bargaining with her and instead consulted with his friend Master Greizhen. The two talked with each other in hushed whispers for a minute or two before turning back to the young Queen again. Master Kraznys spoke to Missandei and told her what to say.

"They want the biggest one."

"Done," Dany agreed.

"Done." Kraznys agreed as well.

She had done it. She has her Unsullied, and it only required her a dragon. For now.

Dany didn't have to look back to her Knights to know they were disappointed with the deal she agreed upon. _It's not their decision what I do with my dragons._

"I'll take her," Dany pointed to Missandei who looked at her surprised. Dany was not finished with her demands though. There was one more person she had in mind. "And your fighter, Alcides, as well. They will be your gift to me. A token of a bargain well struck."

Ser Barristan's head snapped to face the young woman, shocked at what he heard her say. He could not believe what he was hearing.

The two men laughed as if they had heard the funniest joke. Missandei even jolted at the sudden outburst of booming laughter from the men.

Daenerys however, kept her stern composure as she waited for the two men to calm down.

"_**The nerve of this bitch!"**_ Kraznys laughed in response. "_**She's trying to steal my livelihood as well! Tell the whore she can have you but the boy stays. He has actual worth to me."**_

Missandei bowed her head and turned back toward the young Queen.

"The good master says you can take this one, but you cannot take his fighter."

Ser Barristan sighed in annoyance. They were so close to freeing Cassander but this stupid man had to get in their way.

"Why not?" Dany asked the master sternly.

"Most of Master Kraznys' income comes from his fighters. Losing one means losing money, your Grace and Alcides is a champion of the house of Nakloz, making him even more valuable than the other fighters under Master Kraznys' care."

Daenerys turned to the master to talk to him directly. "Surely you have other champions to fight for your house or can train others to take his place as he did for a predecessor."

Kraznys did not like what Missandei was translating to him. The humor expressed on his ugly bald face turned to a glaring frown as he stared at the Targaryen.

"_**And spend years raising a fighter to the rank of champion?! If they even last that long! My house will be as poor as this beggar bitch in no time. Tell the whore the fighter stays with me. If she does not like the deal then she can leave." **_Kraznys said through gritted teeth.

"Master Kraznys says it could take years to make a champion if they even make it long in the pits. By that time, he could lose a great fortune. He says he will agree to sell only the Unsullied to you for the dragon. The decision is final."

It was difficult but Daenerys nodded her head, agreeing to the terms of the purchase. She did not have much choice. She needs the Unsullied and to give them up for one man would be a mistake she knows she would regret.

She could not look Ser Barristan in the eyes and see the disappointment in them.

Kraznys however, looked as if he was King of the entire world. He was given a dragon as payment, the rarest creatures in the world and that made him the happiest man alive at the thought of owning a dragon. The only thing is, you cannot own a dragon and treat them like a slave and hopefully, the man will try to figure that out one day.

When they returned to the ship, Daenerys showed her newest handmaiden her quarters. It was not much but Missandei looked at the space with the appreciation of what she has been given. Dany promised her that she would get her more clothes, something more befitting of a Queen's Handmaiden. Missandei gave her a shy smile and thanked her before the young Queen left her quarters. She felt good about bringing Missandei into her services. Her skills as a translator will be much needed while she travels through Essos. It will also be nice to have another woman to travel with. Irri was loyal and a joy to have and is still very sorely missed and Doreah, before her betrayal, was a good friend for a time. Hopefully, this one will be better.

Upon exiting her new handmaiden's quarters, Daenerys ran into Ser Barristan as he made his way to his room down the small hallway. The Knight has not said a word since they left the auction area but she knew what was on his mind.

"Ser Barristan." she called out to him. The paused for a moment, his hand resting on the doorknob and turned to her. He slowly turned to her but his eyes never met hers but rather remained lowered to the ground.

"Your Grace." He greeted her with a low gruff voice and a small bow.

"I…" Daenerys huffed a small breath as she tried to find the words to say. "I am sorry that I could not free Cassander. I know he means a lot to you and I realize now that he could be a good asset. But there was nothing I could do to change Kraznys's mind. He was already on edge with the decision regarding the Unsullied and I did not want to push him further."

Ser Barristan raised his eyes to see the soft violet gaze of the young Queen looking at him, as if worried. Was she worried about him? About what he thinks of her? Of what he feels about her? Sure he was frustrated and a bit angry but not at her.

"I will understand completely if you wish to leave my service. I will not force you to stay if you don't want to."

Daenerys was trying her best to keep a professional look as she spoke to him but he could see the vulnerability she often tries to hide.

"My Queen, I don't blame you." He gently told her. "You tried to free him when you did not have a reason to and after knowing who he is. I can only imagine how difficult it was for you to make the decision but you put the needs of another before yourself. That is an admirable trait that I have seen in only a few people in my long life."

Gazing at the older man, Dany could see that he cared for her. It was not the same gaze that Jorah often gives her when they are alone together, that want she would always see in his eyes. No, Ser Barristan's gaze was very different. It was one a father would give a daughter, a gaze that she has not seen since Ser Willem Darry and she and her brother were living in Braavos in the house with the red door. She missed those days and she missed Ser Willem who took good care of her until his death.

"Cassander understood it would be an unlikely success when I mentioned the idea." Ser Barristan continued with a sad smile. "Life has not been easy for him, even growing up as a Prince. The pressure of being the heir to the crown. Having a father that neglected him and a mother that hated him enough to sell him to slavery to hide him away for what he did. I do not envy his life."

"What he did?" Dany repeated the words Ser Barristan had said with curiosity. "What did he do?"

Ser Barristan looked as if he made a mistake that made Dany all the more curious to know what Cassander had done to end up here?

"You mentioned that Cersei could not control him." She said, remembering their conversation the night before. "What was it that he had done that warranted such a punishment?"

Again, Ser Barristan did not give her an answer. How could he tell her without making Cassander sound like a bad person? Truthfully, he was not very good with words. He is a warrior not a bard. He is just going to have to tell her Grace the truth as best he could.

"My Queen," He sighed and focused his eyes on her violet gaze. "I will tell you everything but I must ask you that you keep an open mind about Cassander and what he did and his reasons."

Now Dany was even more suspicious of the former Prince. Ser Barristan has been making him out to be this good person and yet there is something about Cassander that he forgot to mention. Something that is worrying him about what she will think about him now.

She owed the man the chance to explain and agreed to hear him out.

Ser Barristan looked relieved and thanked her for the chance. Before he could, he looked around at the surroundings and felt it was too public to speak here. For a while, he has felt as if someone has been watching him.

"If we could continue the discussion in your quarters, your Grace, I will explain to you everything you want to know."

Dany gave him a nod and led him to her room down the small hallway. She doesn't know what Ser Barristan is going to tell her or how she will feel about it but she will do her best to let the Knight explain what he knows about Cassander. She expects it will be unpleasant but for some unknown reason, she is hoping it is not.

**xXx**

**xXx**

Cassander let out a small grunt as his back hit the soft furs covering his bed. His bare body glistened with sweat and his chest heaving from the deep breaths he took as he relaxed. On either side of him, the two bed slaves lied back down and curled into him as they too came down from the euphoria of the lovemaking, just as satisfied and out of breath as the former Prince.

"Is the Champion satisfied?" Nila, the girl on his left asked with a sly smile on her pretty face while she gently traced circles on his chest with her soft forefinger.

"Very satisfied." He croaked with a crooked smile and closed his eyes. He did not realize how dried his throat was until he spoke. "I need a drink."

He was about to get up when he felt the delicate hands of the other girl, Anya, push him back down.

"You rest. I'll get it." she told him before capturing his lips for a brief kiss and got up from the bed.

Cassander watched the gorgeous naked woman get up from the bed and saunter to the small table where the last amphora of wine had been placed.

After pouring the sweet red into the cup, Anya returned to the bed and sat on the edge. Cassander reached out for the cup but Anya pulled it back.

"Tsk tsk tsk. So impatient." Anya playfully chided. Placing the cup to her lips, she took a swig but instead of drinking the wine she kept it in her mouth and lowered her head close to his.

Understanding what she was wanting to do, Cassander obliged and opened his mouth just enough and when she was close enough, she opened her mouth as well and allowed the captured wine to cascade down to his.

Cassander tasted the sweet wine as it fell into his mouth and swallowed it down, soothing his parched throat and capturing her lips once more when they were close enough.

"I'm thirsty as well." Nila said from the other side. "Might I have a drink?"

Anya giggled as she broke away from Cassander's lip and took another sip before crawling over Cassander, making sure to brush her naked body against his as she did so.

The young man watched as the two girls shared the drink and embraced in a passionate kiss. Watching the two together moaning and fondling each other stirred his arousal once more.

When the girls broke away from each other they returned their sultry gazes back to him.

"Oh! It looks like someone is enjoying what the sight." Anya replied as she grazed her fingers up and down Nila's spine and gazed down at the young man's stiffening cock. "Would the champion like to go another round?"

"Aye, I think the champion can go another round or two." He sighed deeply with a cocky smile.

The two girls giggled as they crawled back to him, each taking a place on either side of him.

Night had fallen and the house slaves began to light the braziers around the palace when Cassander opened the door to his quarters for the girls to exit. Each one gave him a farewell kiss before departing to the main house.

He did not return to his room right away but leaned in the doorway as he watched the training yard empty for the evening with the fighters retreating to the cells they sleep in while the slaves that aid the fighters clean up by putting away the weapons dropped on the floor and such.

It was still hard to believe this is his life now, a slave. When he was a Prince living in the Red Keep, he thought his life was horrible, enduring a hateful mother and brother and a neglectful father as well as an overbearing grandfather that wanted to control his life but now, looking at where he is now, he began to wonder if his life was fated to forever be controlled by someone. As a Prince, he felt his life was dictated by others.

He thought about that ill-fated day. The day he thought he could take the crown from his mother and brother. Even that action was not his plan but Lord Stark's idea. The Northern Lord, so noble and righteous, was determined to put the rightful person in the line of succession on the throne at all cost, even if it meant war.

Cassander should have told Stark no. He should have just done what he wanted and left Westeros when he could and let the country deal with Joffrey as King. But the Northern Lord had a way of making you feel obligated to do what needs to be done.

**Two years ago.**

**The day after Robert's hunting accident.**

Cassander was walking back and forth between his bed and dresser, carrying clothes and other items in his hands and tossing them onto his bed where a couple of travel bags lay open for him to fill. He wasn't alone in his room though, the spider himself, Lord Varys, sat at the Prince's round table watching him pack two large purses of gold into a bag beside the young man's sword.

"My prince, is there any way I can persuade you to stay?" The Master of Whispers asked him. Cassander only shook his head as his answer.

"There is nothing left for me here," Cassander told Varys as he packed away a few of his favorite books. "My father will be gone from this world soon and my horrid brother will be King soon after where I will be at his mercy. I refuse to live in a country that will be ruled by Joffrey."

"You will not be at his mercy," Lord Varys stood up and walked over to the Prince. "Your Grandfather has named you his heir of Casterly Rock. Soon, you will be richer than your own King brother and thus hold more power than him as your grandfather does with your father."

Cassander scoffed in amusement at his friend's words. "Lord Tywin will outlive us all, Death is too frightened to take him away. Besides, I don't want to be Lord of the Rock. I don't want to be Lord of anything here!"

"Then what is it that you want, my Prince?" Varys sighed, tiring of his attempts to convince Cassander to stay in Kings Landing. To stay in Westeros.

Cassander tied the bags tight and dropped them back onto the bed. "I want to get out of the country before it's too late."

"Too late for what, my Prince?"

Cassander turned away from his luggage and towards his friend.

"For war."

Varys didn't try to act surprised or shocked. He knew it was coming as well, he just didn't think anyone did besides himself.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Ned Stark was attacked by Jaime in the streets, my father is lying on his deathbed and soon Joffrey will wear the crown and sit atop the Iron Throne. It won't be long before Joffrey decides to call for war. Lord Tywin has already assembled an army when my uncle Tyrion was captured by Catelyn Stark. It will only be a matter of time before a war is declared on the North."

"And you don't want to be a part of this impending war, I take it?"

"I have no reason to be in it yet I know I will be forced to fight in the name of my brother, to sacrifice hundreds, maybe thousands of lives while Joffrey sits comfortably far away from all the fighting. I won't do it. I am sick of serving this family. For once I want to do what I want, not what others want me to do."

Cassander grabbed his black leather sword belt and began strapping it around his waist. Just as he finished buckling the belt around his waist, a deep knock rapped at his door. The two men looked at each other, confused at the fact they weren't expecting anyone.

"Who is it?" Cassander asked the unexpected guest on the other side of the door. He placed a hand on his sword, just in case.

"It's Lord Stark, My Prince." The deep stern voice of the Lord of Winterfell answered back. "May I come in?"

Cassander was hesitant at first. With his father dying, he couldn't be too careful with people trying to kill him or his family to take over the Seven Kingdoms. However, seeing as Lord Stark is an honorable man and the only true friend of his father's, Cassander nodded and asked Lord Varys to open the door for the Hand of the King.

Once Lord Varys opened the door, the limping form of Eddard Stark came through the doorway and into the large bedroom chamber. The clicking of his wooden cane on the stone floor echoed all around the room.

"My Prince," Ned Stark formally greeted Cassander with a short bow. The Lord of Winterfell noticed the packed bags and the mess of clothes on the large bed.

"Going somewhere, are we?" Lord asked him questioningly.

When the Prince didn't answer, Lord Varys did it for him.

"Apparently, our Prince here is running away."

Cassander rolled his eyes in annoyance. I thought the Master of Whispers is supposed to keep secrets, not spill them to others.

"Running away?" Lord Stark sounded surprised by the sudden news.

"Yes Lord Stark I am running away." There was no point in lying now. Not with the evidence out in the open. "I am getting as far away from here as I can."

"But why? Your father is dying. You should be here for him during his final moments. You need to stay in Kings Landing."

"Why? Why should I see my father?" Cassander snapped at the Lord Hand, feeling his anger boiling over. He was tired of people telling him what to do without explanation and expecting him to do what they say. "Why do I need to stay in Kings Landing when there is nothing for me here?"

The Hand of the King took a seat at the round table. His face scrunched a bit at the pain from bending his bad leg as he lowered himself in the chair.

"Where will you go?" Ned asked the young Prince.

"To Essos, to someplace where nobody knows my name. Maybe Braavos or Myr or Tyrosh. I'll make a new life for me there."

Lord Stark nodded his head. "Sounds like you have it all planned out then. But again, I must insist that you stay in Kings Landing."

"Why!" Cassander began yelling. He was tired of people trying to force him to stay. He was tired of people forcing to do anything at this point. "Why do I need to stay in a country that my foul brother is going to ruin?"

"He won't," Lord Stark calmly stated.

Cassander stood surprised at what he heard the Lord of Winterfell say.

"Oh, do you have faith that my brother will be a great King Lord Stark?"

Ned Stark shook his head.

"No, what I mean is that he won't be King."

Cassander was quiet for a moment, then he let out a snort and laughed at what he heard.

"Sorry to inform you Lord Stark but yes, Joffrey will be King of the Seven Kingdoms and there is nothing we can do. May the Gods help us all." Cassander mockingly put his hands together and looked up at the ceiling.

"He won't because I know the truth about his birth and I plan to tell the truth."

Cassander chuckled, amused by the Lord of Winterfell's plan. "Congratulations Lord Stark, you found out the big secret."

Ned Stark gave him and Lord Varys a confused look.

"You already know?"

"Of course I already know. Why do you think Joffrey gets away with every horrible thing he's done? Why do you think my mother spoils him? He was created by _love _while I was created out of duty and to keep her secret affair with Jaime a secret. Nobody will look too hard into the parentage of her children if one of them came out with Baratheon features. That was my only purpose in life and now that my father is gone, there is no telling what Cersei has in store for me and I don't want to find out."

"But he's not the true heir! You are!" Lord Stark stated, clearly stunned by Cassander's response. "He's a bastard born of incest! Don't you care about that?"

"No Lord Stark, I don't. I have come to terms with that a long time ago after seeing how Myrcella and Tommen turned out to be better than Joffrey and as I have said, I do not want to be King."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because," Cassander exhaled an annoyed sigh. "I don't want to be here when Joffrey ruins this country."

"But what if you can change that?" Lord Stark asked him.

"I can't change that. My brother is going to be King with power to do what he pleases and there's nothing I can do about that."

"Yes, there is."

Cassander stared back at the Lord of Winterfell suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Ned Stark pulled out two rolls of parchment from his belt. Both with his father's Baratheon seal.

"Your father had made one final decree on his deathbed," Ned held up the one in his right hand. "This one has him declaring you to assume the mantle as King of the Seven Kingdoms when he passes away."

Cassander scoffed and paced around the table, annoyed that now of all times, his father wants to do something for him.

Ned then held up the other rolled parchment in his left hand.

"This one, he wrote to you personally. He wants you to read it."

Cassander remained silent as he stared at the parchment in Ned Stark's hand. What could his father possibly say to him now? The man had seventeen years to do this and yet he chooses his deathbed to say what he has to say.

He was not sure if he even wanted to take the letter at all but he knew Ned would stand for him to deny his father's final request. With a heavy sigh, he took a seat at his table across from Lord Stark and took the parchment and broke the wax seal.

_**Cassander,**_

_**I had hoped to say this to you in person but you have not come to see me as everyone else has in the hopes of getting something in return. I can understand your absence. For seventeen years I have been absent in your life, neglected to be a father to you. It was by no means because of you but because of me. I felt I had no right to be a father, not after the things you have witnessed me do, especially to your mother. I could not stand for you to see the disappointment of a man I have become and I did not want you to see my mistakes and do the same thinking it is what a man does. Seeing how you turned out, I am glad I made the decision to stay out of your life. I would have ruined you, son. You would have turned out as terrible as I have become if I raised you. Stannis, Barristan and Jon have raised you to be a better man than I could have hoped. **_

_**I know I did not say this enough but I am proud of you. I am sorry I never said this to you when I had the chance. You are a true Baratheon and my son. You have become such a great man and are more than capable of being King which is why I had Ned write my final decree to name you as my heir and take my place as King when I am gone because I believe that you will do great things and rule the Kingdoms far better than I ever did and better than Joffrey will.**_ _**With Ned by your side as your Hand, I know you will be as great a King I know you will be. **_

Cassander wiped the brimming tears from his eyes as he laid the opened letter down on the table. His father was not a man of many words nor was he one to express his emotions yet reading this letter that his father wrote to him, it almost begs disbelief yet it is all written in his father's handwriting. He had no idea his father felt this way about him.

Cassander felt Lord Stark's hand softly patting his arm, causing him to look at the older man who watched him with his soft grey eyes.

"I know that Robert was not the best father. From my time here, I have seen how his Kingship has changed him from the man I knew growing up but one thing is certain is that he believes that you are the better choice to leave the crown to than Joffrey. He loves you, Cassander, he told me so after he sealed these letters. He believes in you and so do I."

He glanced back at the Lord Hand who patiently waited for a response.

"Lord Stark," Cassander calmly began. "I do not want to be King and even if I wanted to, I really don't think a piece of paper will do anything—"

"It's your father's final decree...his final request, was to have you take his place as King," Ned Stark interrupted him. "You are your father's only trueborn heir. You need to stake your claim. Now is the time to do so."

"Lord Stark," Cassander sighed. "Even if I did stake my claim, my mother will fight to keep her beloved Joffrey on the throne. I don't have anyone to back me up. No Lords, no army, nothing."

"You have me." Ned Stark told him confidently. "I can have the whole North come to your side and aid you if your mother fights back. Your uncles would back you as well, I'm sure of it."

"I appreciate your support, I really do but you only brought a host of fifty men along with you and the rest are thousands of miles away. My uncle Stannis is back on Dragonstone and Renly doesn't have enough retainers here to take on all the Lannister soldiers patrolling the Red Keep."

Ned Stark remained silent. The look on the stoic Northerner's face made Cassander assume he was contemplating something.

"What if I can get you the men to back you?"

Cassander opened his mouth to object the idea. However, the Lord of Winterfell had cut him off.

"Petyr Baelish has offered to pay the City Watch to join our cause. With them on our side, we could outnumber your mother's force."

"Are you sure you should trust Lord Baelish with this plan of yours, Lord Stark?" Varys asked after keeping quite a bit of silence for a while.

"I trust that he will do what makes my wife happy and what makes her happy is keeping me alive." Ned explained to him.

"That's only if I want to claim the throne, which I don't." The older men turned back to Cassander.

"Cassander, please." Lord Stark was now pleading with the Prince. "There will be war if Joffrey sits on the Iron Throne. You can stop it. I've seen the way you treat the people, commoners and Lords alike, and they love you. The people will follow you and I believe you can truly keep the peace in the Seven Kingdoms."

Cassander leaned back into his chair. Lord Stark was right about this, much to Cassander's displeasure. Joffrey has no love for others except himself. The people will riot and burn Westeros to the ground when Joffrey becomes King.

Returning his attention back to Lord Stark and with a reluctant nod, he agreed to do it. Cassander Baratheon would fight for his claim of the Iron Throne.

A few days had passed by in a blur since the secret meeting with Varys and Ned Stark when Cassander received the news; his father Robert Baratheon, King of the Andals and Protector of the realm had succumbed to his wounds.

As he stood out on his balcony, Cassander could hear the bells ringing from up high in the tower atop the Red Keep, announcing to the city that the King had died. Today was the day. Today was the day he turned against his family.

It wasn't long after when Ned Stark came to his chambers accompanied with what remained of his Northern retainers to guard him. Who could blame him for having protection, even within the castle walls during these times. Cassander himself has felt more on edge since the secret meeting with Ned Stark. Every time he walked down the halls, even being in his own room, he felt as if he was being watched. Once or twice he has caught sight of a few of Varys' little birds hanging about where he just so happened to be passing by. The Master of Whispers was probably trying to make sure he did not make an attempt to leave the city. The thought did occur to him on more than one occasion to just walk out of the Keep and never look back. Though, he has caught a glimpse of a few people that he never seen before, glancing at him rather suspiciously and quickly looking away whenever he glanced in their direction. It was these people, or more like the people they report back to, that made him feel unsafe within the castle, enough so that he kept his sword close to his side.

"It is time my Prince, are you ready?" The Lord of Winterfell asked the younger man.

Cassander gave the Hand of the King a small nod and walked over to the door. He had been prepared for this day since he agreed to rebel against his family, that still did not make him any less nervous about doing what he was about to do. A lot was at stake and the repercussions would be great, even fatal if he and Lord Stark failed to take his brother off the throne.

He hadn't seen his mother and brother since they all gathered around his father when he was brought back from his ill-fated hunt. He didn't want them to suspect anything wrong and allowed them to believe that he was grieving in solitude. Luckily not seeing them very often was a common occurrence of his and would not draw suspicion if he were to retreat to his room after training with the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Hopefully, they thought he was in mourning for his father, it wouldn't be a complete lie. Despite Robert not being a great father to him or his siblings, he was still his father and there were good moments, good memories between them that Cassander won't forget.

"I'm sorry we have to do this so soon after your father's passing, my Prince." Lord Stark apologized, the sincerity was clear in his voice. "But this has to be done quickly. Joffrey has already declared himself King."

Cassander shook his head. His mother and brother could not even wait before declaring their right to the crown.

"Thank you, Lord Stark for your condolences," Cassander responded back. "And it is your loss as much as it is mine. You are and have always been my father's best friend. He often told me he considered you his brother in all but blood."

The Lord of Winterfell gave the Prince a rare smile. "Thank you. You are a good lad and I will be honored to serve under your reign."

Cassander sighed as he responded back. "I just hope I will be as good of a King that this country deserves."

"You will be. I have faith in you."

The two men reached the entrance of the throne room. Lords Varys and Baelish were already waiting for them when they arrived, along with the City Watch surrounding them all.

"Is everyone here?" Lord Stark asked the two men.

Cassander glanced around the area and noticed that they were short a group of soldiers and a certain Lord important to this cause.

"Wait, where's my uncle Renly?" Cassander asked Lord Varys. The absence of soldiers wearing the stag sigil of his paternal family left an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

"I'm afraid Lord Renly has left Kings Landing," Varys informed the Hand of the King and the Prince, much to their displeasure at the news. "He was last seen riding out the Old Gate an hour before dawn, accompanied by Ser Loras Tyrell and some fifty retainers. When last seen, they were galloping south in some haste, no doubt bound for Storms End or High Garden."

"So much for my uncle and his support," Cassander muttered under his breath.

"Have no fear my Prince," Lord Baelish chimed in, his lips curling into a smile that unnerved the young Prince more than usual. It made him feel uncertain about the situation they were about to get into. "We still have the City Watch behind us, giving us a great advantage."

Cassander and Lord Stark walked up the steps, side by side where they were met with the Lord Commander of the City Watch himself, Janos Slynt.

"My Prince. My Lord Hand." Janos Slynt bowed to the two men. "The City Watch is behind you, waiting for your command."

Ned Stark turned to Cassander.

"Are you ready?"

Cassander gave him a quick nod. As ready as he was, he was still nervous. If this goes as planned, he would be King, but his family would be under arrest and if they were to resist in any way…

_It's for the good of the realm_, he told himself.

The large heavy double doors opened to the eerily quiet throne room. At the other end, Joffrey sat upon the Iron Throne, a smug look on his pompous face while the Knights of the Kingsguard stood dutifully and silent like statues in front of their new King. Sitting beside Joffrey was their mother, stern yet beautiful and regal as usual. Her emerald eyes watched her eldest son march closer to them with Lord Stark by his side. She did not look like it, but Cassander could tell she was surprised to see him with Ned and his retainers.

"Come to swear fealty to me, brother?" Joffrey snidely asked Cassander. "Come, get on your knees and claim me as your King."

Cassander clenched his hands in a tight fist and he gritted his teeth as he glared at his spoiled rotten little brother. Oh, how he wanted to punch that smug face smirking back at him. However, Cassander remained calm and composed. By law, he has every right to the throne once again.

"No brother," Cassander smiled back in return. "I am here to claim what is mine."

"And what is that?"

Cassander stepped forward from the large group behind him. "You're sitting on it."

The throne room remained quiet for what felt like a long time until Joffrey's laughter echoed through the large open room.

"You have no claim to the throne. Not anymore." Joffrey chuckled.

Cassander turned from his amused brother to his disappointed mother.

"I have more of a claim to the throne than you do, Joffrey. At least, that is what _my _father believed..."

"That's enough Cassander!" Cersei snipped at her son. Cassander knew he touched a nerve and it made him smile to know he had an advantage over his mother for once.

"Joffrey is your father's heir—"

"Not without your own maneuvering mother, after you told him I was unfit to be King."

"That still doesn't change the fact that Joffrey is still the rightful King, on your father's orders."

"Well, the late King apparently had a change of heart, shortly before his death."

Cersei sat silently on her plush velvet red seat. Her eyes watched her eldest son intently.

"What is your meaning?" She asked him

Cassander turned to Lord Stark who limped over to stand beside the Prince. The Hand of the King took the rolled piece of parchment he'd been keeping on his person since his friend asked him to write it.

"Ser Barristan, "Lord Stark called out the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Ser Barristan stepped out from the line of Kings guardsmen. "I believe no man here could question your honor."

Ned Stark held out the parchment for the Lord Commander to take.

Ser Barristan examined the parchment before turning to the Queen.

"King Robert's seal, unbroken."

Ser Barristan opened the letter and read its contents out loud for all to hear.

"Prince Cassander Baratheon is herein renamed heir to the Iron throne and King of the Seven Kingdoms."

Joffrey looked as if he had been slapped in the face while Cersei's expression did not give any hint of what she was thinking.

"May I see that letter, Ser Barristan?" Cersei calmly asked the Lord Commander as she stood up from her seat to take the parchment.

Cassander's mother read the letter to herself.

"Heir to the Iron Throne," she read that part aloud. She looked up to her eldest son. She gave him a smirk just before she ripped the letter into four quarters and tossed onto the floor. "Is this meant to be your crown, Cassander? This piece of paper?"

Cassander closed his eyes, disappointed at his mother because he had hoped she would stand down and he wouldn't have to use force. Despite everything, she was still his mother and his love for her was unconditional, as any sons would.

"Those were the King's words!" Ser Barristan looked at Cersei in shock at what she had done.

"We have a new King now." Cersei looked ahead to her eldest still standing before her. "And he sits on the Iron Throne."

"Mother, don't do this," Cassander cautioned her. "You know Joffrey has no claim to the crown."

"LIAR!" Joffrey yelled at his brother.

"Cassander, the last time we spoke about your claim, you told me you didn't want to be King. Why now?" His mother asked him.

"Because, I know that if I allow Joffrey to be King, he will burn the Seven Kingdoms to ash."

Joffrey sat fuming upon the Iron throne, looking as if he was about to throw a tantrum.

"And you think you are a better choice?"

"Better than Joffrey?" Cassander inquired. "I am sure of it and so did father."

Ignoring his fuming brother, Cassander took a few steps closer toward the throne, closer to his mother.

"Please mother, step down and end this now," Cassander pleaded, hoping to somehow tap into her maternal instincts and her common sense to get her to see that a fight is not the answer to this. "There is no need for bloodshed."

Cersei shook her head. "You disappoint me so much, Cassander. Bend the knee. You and Lord Stark, bend the knee and swear fealty to your new king and I will allow you to keep your title as Prince and heir to Casterly Rock and Lord Stark can go live out the remainder of his days in that gray waste he calls home."

"Joffrey has no claim to the throne," Ned Stark spoke up. "I will not swear fealty to a pretender."

"Nor will I!" Cassander declared.

"You both condemn yourselves with your own mouths," Cersei smirked at the two men. "Ser Barristan, seize the traitors."

The Lord Commander hesitated to do as he was commanded. Cassander could see it. The famed Knight looked at Cassander with regret in his eyes as he stepped over to the 'traitors'.

Cassander was saddened it had come to this. He never wanted to come to this, to be on opposing sides with Ser Barristan. He held the man with the utmost respect for him. He didn't want to have to fight him, possibly kill him.

Lord Stark's men drew their swords as Ser Barristan walked over to their Lord, ready to protect them.

"Ser Barristan is a good man, a loyal man. Do him no harm!" Ned Stark ordered his men. Cassander was thankful for Lord Stark's command. He didn't want his mentor to be harmed so needlessly.

Ser Barristan was taken aback by the Lord of Winterfell's command while Cersei scoffed in response.

"You think he stands alone?"

Sandor Clegane had already drawn out his sword, ready to fight.

"KILL THEM!" Joffrey suddenly ordered his sworn shield and the Kingsguard. "KILL THEM ALL I COMMAND IT!"

The Lannister guard along with the Kingsguard drew their weapons. Cassander was thankful they had the City Watch on their side. With them, they outnumbered the Lannister guard and the Kingsguard combined.

"Commander!" Lord Stark turned to Janos Slynt. "Take the Queen and her children into custody. Escort them back to the Royal Apartments and keep them there, under guard."

Janos Slynt nodded to Ned Stark and turned to the City Watch around them. "Men of the Watch!"

The City Watch got into attack position. Their spears and swords brandished and ready to defend, to fight.

It was tense in those moments that seemed to last a lifetime. With all the people in that large throne room, it was so quiet but the tension between everyone buzzed through the room as everyone waited for the first move.

"I want no bloodshed nor does your son. Tell your men to lay down their swords."

It was at that moment, Cassander knew something was wrong. Before he could do anything about it, he heard Janos Slynt yell out "NOW!"

Before Cassander could draw his own sword, three gold cloaks closest to him attacked him. One smacked him hard with the flat of their sword blade on the back of the Prince's head. The two others tackled him down to the ground and restrained his arms behind his back. They weren't allowed to kill him, he was still a part of the royal family so subduing him will have to do.

Cassander struggled from their grasp when they lifted him to his knees but the one that smacked him in the head punched him hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of him for a few seconds.

Looking up, Cassander hastily searched for Lord Stark amongst the slaughter of his men. Finally, he found the Warden of the North being held at knifepoint by Petyr Baelish. _That fucking traitor!_

Cassander sighed as he returned from his past memories and uncrossed his arms from his chest as he leaned off the doorway of his room. He hated thinking about that day. It was an absolute failure that ended up with people dead, him being where he is now and a war that he tried to avoid that is ravaging the country.

What angered him the most was the trust he put in the people that were supposedly helping him. Varys, who claims to do what is good for the realm and then there is Littlefinger who purchased the Goldcloaks, only to use them to betray him and Ned Stark in the end.

It was a hard lesson but Cassander knows better than to hand over his trust so easily. He should have known better than to trust those two. They did not even want him to take the throne but were convinced by Lord Stark and eventually himself to help and do what is right.

Sometimes, Cassander wonders what would have happened if he did not take up Stark's offer. If he remained as Tywin's heir. Lannister gold is what finances all the royal expenses and he would've had control of it all.

It frustrated him to think he could have avoided this if he left everything the way it was but he could not live with what could have been. He has to keep his mind on the future.

Exhausted from the eventful day, Cassander returned to his room and fell to his empty bed. His body might be tired but his mind was the opposite. He kept thinking about everything that has happened to him these past few days so far. Surviving another match, this one against all odds. This one will no doubt add to his reputation in Slaver's Bay and hopefully he will gain enough that the people will want to see him free. Kraznys would never willingly let him go but maybe by the pressure of the spectators, he will have no choice but to let him go. All he will have to do is keep surviving in the arena and give them an amazing performance.

Seeing Ser Barristan of all people, that was a surprise he did not expect but a welcomed one. He was touched that the man wanted to help him from this predicament but he knew that his freedom was not going to come so easily. This new life of his has hardened him and taught him to rely on himself.

Then seeing Daenerys Targaryen was another surprise. All his life, he has only read about the Targaryens from the books he read or the letters about Daenerys and Viserys during Small Council meetings. He never really thought that he would meet a Targaryen in person since his father was adamant to kill them both while the rest of the council was content to make sure they remained in Essos. Yet, there she was, Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons herself.

Cassander knows that his father would have been furious if he said this out loud but he could not deny that Daenerys is a vision of beauty. He has met many gorgeous women but her Targaryen features made her seem all the more ethereal.

Her features remained imprinted in his mind long after he drifted to sleep and into his dreams with many other images, images of that remained planted in his memory long after he woke up in the early hours of the morning.

The morning started off as any other; wake up, eat breakfast and begin training. With his stretches out of the way and feeling good and limber, Cassander took his swords and began to take practice swings at the wooden dummy.

"I did not think I would be seeing you up so early." Cassander heard the voice of Aros disrupting his concentration. Aros gave Cassander a hearty pat on the back as he took a place next to the former prince. "Given your victory and...celebration afterward" Aros sniggered. "...I figured you would not be in the right state to train."

"I have a fairly high tolerance for wine." Cassander smiled at his friend and took a few swings at the wooden dummy. "And the girls did all the work. I only followed their lead."

Cassander had moved to the side to let Aros take a few swings at the dummy as well. Raising up the circular shield with one hand and

"Well, they seemed pretty satisfied when they went through the barracks." Aros smirked before getting into a fighting position and took a few swings at the practice dummy.

"You do realize they are bed slaves." Cassander looked at his friend quizzically. "They are supposed to seem satisfied, that's what they are trained to do."

Aros shook his head and chuckled and lowered his arms to his side.

"Brother, they were looking like that when they left your quarters." Aros continued to chuckle at Cassander. "I would certainly say that they enjoyed the _lack of effort _coming from you, the Champion of House Nakloz. Just being with you might be enough to satisfy them."

"Maybe they are hoping for a rise in station." Cassander retorted. Being a champion of a house certainly has its perks but it also has its downsides. One of them that he knew very well are those that try to gain a higher position by associating with powerful people. He saw it all the time in Kings Landing and it made him wary to befriend people, even here. Especially here.

Aros became the exception when they began to be paired in the arena, fighting together and protecting each other. Cassander was not planning on making friends here but somehow, he found a friend in Aros. A brother, even.

"So, tell me how do you do it?" Aros asked suddenly after stepping away from the dummy to allow Cassander a turn.

"How do I do what?" Cassander asked Aros as he rolled his shoulders before taking a swing at the dummy.

"Leave a woman satisfied!" Aros chuckled and caught Cassander off guard with the answer. "You have women who fuck for a living still talking about you, in a good way."

"Just...look for the tells." Cassander said and laughed at his friend's reply. It was not common amongst men, especially warriors like themselves, to admit they are not satisfying the women they fuck. For most, that's what it is, a simple fuck to satisfy themselves as the women brought to them were intended to do and for the women to make the men believe they enjoy it. "If they look satisfied, truly satisfied, then keep doing what you are doing."

Then there are the few that see the women more than just bed slaves, like Aros does, and wants to find companionship with them. It might seem strange to want to be with a whore but with a lack of options Cassander can understand the need. They are slaves, dispensable property that nobody will miss when they die and while they have come to accept that fate, they are still human and want to form some type of bond with someone. Someone they can love and love them back. Someone to come back after fighting in the pits and to mourn them if they should die fighting. This is what Aros wants.

Cassander felt the same as Aros did, once. She was the one who gave him the advice he gave to Aros.

It was early in his tenure under Kraznys' house when Cassander, now donning the name Alcides, was displayed at one of his master's parties with a few selected fighters to be gawked at by the guests. Having just recently given the people of Astapor a great show at what was supposed to be his execution, the citizens, more specifically, the wealthy and powerful residents, wanted to get up close and personal with the new fighter Kraznys had nicknamed Death's Bastard.

Kraznys made Cassander out to be like some titan-like being to his guests and they were eating up every word of it.

However, gazing and touching him was not enough for them. When one of them suggested seeing him fuck another, the suggestion was quickly getting more intrigue by the guests until it found its way to Kraznys who agreed in order to keep his guests happy.

Bringing out another one of his slaves, Kraznys led the guests to a secluded room with a bed placed in the middle.

Cassander has only ever felt this nervous in the arena. He might not be fighting for his life but performing such a private and personal act in front of a bunch of people made him feel uneasy.

The only thing that made him feel better about it was Oressa.

In the short time he has been in a member of Kraznys' household, Cassander he got to know a few of the other slaves and Oressa was one of them.

A kind, gorgeous woman, Oressa was. Cassander did not think she had a bad bone in her body, she was always a helpful servant especially to the other house slaves.

When he first got here, she was the one to tend to him. He was reluctant to talk to her. He was not in the right state to form any friendship but she persisted until he began to open up to her.

She was a friend. One that tended to his wounds after a harsh exercise or snuck him an extra bread and water to have with one of his daily meals and chatted with after dark.

Now, he was going to have to fuck her in front of a bunch of drunk and aroused people. Even worse, this would be his first time to do such a thing.

Oressa did not seem as nervous being more accustomed to these things but even she seemed to be a little hesitant to do this as well with him.

Despite her hesitance, Oressa made the first move and led him to the bed. She knew his situation when it was brought up in a past conversation and decided to take charge. This was going to happen no matter what.

Cassander let her take the lead and did whatever she wanted him to do seeing as she was the expert in this area.

Despite the predicament, the audience that surrounded them, he felt incredible. The sensation and the pleasure of the things she did to him and what she wanted him to do to her was nothing that he ever felt in his seventeen years of living.

He managed to focus on her, making this humiliating display more bearable. He kept his eyes on her gorgeous face that was trying so hard to hide her pleasure but he can see her expressionless mask slip once in a while. Her soft sky blue eyes were mesmerizing that they were all he could look at.

It was quick, much to both his relief and humiliation when the heckles of the audience became louder. It was his first time but they still made fun of him but despite the quick performance the audience did enjoy it and even stated their support for him in future matches.

This event, this night, changed the relationship between Cassander and Oressa. Despite trying to act like friends in the days that followed and act like what they did together meant nothing, there was something more between them. It did not help that they were often paired together to perform for Kraznys' guests.

Eventually, they could not put aside their mutual feelings for each other and became romantically involved with each other.

Oressa was amazing and she was an excellent teacher and each time they met she taught him something new until there was nothing more to teach and their time spent together was pleasurable fun.

Cassander felt a strong connection with Odessa and she did with him. The months they were together were magical, the best he has ever had in his lifetime.

Like everything in his life though, it was taken away from him.

Oressa was a great beauty that caught many eyes by Kraznys' guests when they visited. One such guest, a wealthy nobleman from Volantis, was entranced by her beauty, so much so that he paid Kraznys a lot of gold not only to lie with her but also buy her off of Kraznys as well.

Cassander could not believe it when she told him. He was already upset with her having to bed the man but now she was going to be leaving with him as well. Cassander refused to let her go without trying to find a way to keep her from leaving with that man.

He acquired quite a bit of gold from his victories in the fighting pits. Gold that he was saving so that he could purchase his freedom but this was more important. Oressa was more important. She deserved her freedom and he was more than willing to give all of his gold to ensure it.

Oressa would not take it. She knew he was not meant to be a slave. She knew of his true identity and his purpose and she did not want to be the reason he has to stay longer.

Cassander tried to reason with her but she refused and left with her new master the following day.

Heartbroken, Cassander became distant in the weeks that followed...and angry. Gods was he angry. During training, he would unleash his angry wrath upon his opponents, leaving them battered even to the point they had to be carried to the Healer while he was restrained by the household guards and dragged to the holding cells to calm down.

It took a while for Cassander to return to normal but after many reprimands and stellar yet gruesome victories in the fighting pits. What truly changed him was a letter he received, from Oressa.

He was surprised that she managed to contact him but further reading explained. The man that had purchased her was actually a kind man who freed her upon arrival to his home in Volantis and offered her a place in his household as his mistress if she wished.

Cassander did not think the title of Mistress was ideal for her, let alone any woman or man but if it is what she wished and as long as she is happy then who is he to judge?

She went on to mention how large and gorgeous her quarters were and her authority within the house and how cordial the Volantine's wife was to her, stating they married for political reasons and after having some children, their duty to each other is complete and all they have to do is remain married. Other than that, they are free to be with whomever they wished. Even the wife has her own paramour that she quickly became good friends with.

Then she wrote about how she missed him and their time spent together meant a lot to her. Oressa called him her first love, that meant a great deal to him to read as she meant alot to him. Margaery Tyrell might have been the first girl he had fallen in love with and began a brief innocent relationship with but he and Oressa had gone through many things together and she, along with Margaery, held a very special place in his heart that he will never be replaced.

It was good for him to know that she was doing great. Cassander could not have been happier for her if he tried and put his heart at ease to know that she was in good hands if what she is saying is true.

Despite the happiness he felt for Oressa, he was still not the same man he was before she left. This life as a slave has taught him many things and the new one is that love is a weakness.

Cassander should have known better too. Love for his mother got him here in the first place and loving Oressa weakened him even further and for a moment, he lost sight of his true purpose. Seeking revenge. Because of love, he was going to give all of his earnings to free Oressa that would have made him start all over on his hard work. Love blinded him and it almost derailed his cause and now he was not going to let that happen again. The women he beds are just for pleasure, nothing more.

Cassander chuckled at the thought. He finally became his father, to use women for his own needs with no attachments to it.

As for Aros, he is his own man. Cassander could tell him not to have such attachments but they would fall on deaf ears. Aros has come to terms with living as a slave fighter and has no intention of having a life beyond what he already has now.

Cassander however, has a plan and nothing is going to get in the way of it.

**xXx**

**xXx**

_Even in the early morning, the sun is still unbearably hot_, Cassander thought to himself as he wiped the beads of sweat rolling down his neck.

He, Aros and another friend of his, a slave by name of Varen were ordered by Kraznys to guard him as they transferred the ownership of the Unsullied to the Targaryen girl. If the Mother of Dragons was going to be accompanied by her two Knights, he wanted to be protected by his three best slave fighters in case anything went wrong.

Kraznys acted like he was the most pompous man in the world all morning as he talked about the dragon he was going to own and made sure all the Masters of Astapor were present at the Plaza of Pride to witness the exchange and see him acquire the beautiful and dangerous creature. It was all he could talk about from the time they left his palace all the way to the Plaza as he was carried in his palanquin with his business partner, Master Greizhan.

He couldn't believe that the Mother of Dragons was going to trade one of her dragons for eight thousand unsullied. Cassander didn't believe it when Kraznys gloated about it this morning but as he kept hearing more about the trade and how he was getting the biggest of the three, an unsettling realism began to sink in. He could not imagine a man like Kraznys mo Nakloz owning something as powerful and dangerous as a dragon.

The gates to the Plaza of Pride creaked and groaned as they opened, revealing a stern-faced Mother of Dragons with her Knights and Missandei close behind her.

Cassander was glad that Missandei was no longer in the custody of Kraznys and with a better person. He did not know the Targaryen girl well enough but if Ser Barristan believes she is a good person then he will believe it as well. Already, Missandei looks to be in better mood and is even wearing colors similar to Daenerys' and an outfit more modest to the revealing slave garb that Kraznys forced her and all of his other female house slaves to wear.

Cassander could understand Daenerys Targaryen's need for an army but is the cost of a dragon truly worth it? Dragons are far more valuable than any army and her ancestors have proven that before.

A pair of Dothraki men followed the group as they carried a wooden cage where the dragon's ethereal screeches from inside his cage could be heard. The Plaza had never been so quiet in the daytime. Everyone stood in silence as they listened to the dragon and anticipating the moment they see a dragon for the first time in a century.

Even Cassander could not stop staring at the cage that was being brought closer toward them. His heart was beating fast against his chest as his own excitement at seeing a living dragon was overcoming him. Growing up, he read tales about dragons and stared in awe at the dragon skulls down in the dungeons below the Red Keep yet the prospect of seeing a living one for the first time still made him nervous and excited as if he was a child again.

The smug Kraznys stood up from his cushioned seat to greet the young Queen. Hearing a finger snap, Cassander was brought back to the present and followed Kraznys close behind, along with Aros and Varen as they went to meet with the Targaryen girl for the exchange.

As Kraznys began to speak to Daenerys about the Unsullied and what she should do with them, Cassander glanced at Selmy and gave him a quick smile and a nod that the older Knight returned.

"Master Kraznys says they are untested," Missandei translated for the Mother of Dragons. "He says you would be wise to blood them early. There are many cities between here and there, cities ripe for the sacking."

As they marched through the Plaza the citizens, especially the noblemen walked towards the group, their anxious eyes fixated on the covered cage housing the dragon being carried towards its new owner.

"Should you take captives," Missandei continued her kinder and more professional translation of what Kraznys was actually saying. "The Masters will buy the healthy ones at a good price. And who knows, maybe in ten years some of the boys you sell to us will one day become Unsullied as well."

Cassander rolled his eyes. The Practice of creating the Unsullied needed to be stopped and from the look on the young Queen's face, she believed so as well.

Daenerys ignored the Master's comment and proceeded to her caged dragon.

Cassander still couldn't believe that she was going to go through with it. She was actually going to give this horrible man a dragon. What was he going to do with a dragon, anyway?

The young Queen unlatched the door and took the chain leash hooked to the collar of her dragon in her and held on tight.

The surrounding crowd gasped in awe at the sight of the black screeching dragon that stepped out of its cage. Some of them shrieked when the creature spread out its large black wings and slowly floated up in the air like a kite catching the wind. The dragon might be the size of a dog, considerably smaller compared to ones read about in the stories but it still looks just as menacing to the awestruck crowd.

Daenerys led her magnificent creature to his new undeserving owner.

Cassander glanced at his Master, the bald man stood tall, watching smugly as he waited for his new pet to be brought to him by the Mother of Dragons herself. Daenerys however, kept her expression stern and stoic as she walked the dragon forward, no doubt upset at having to give away one of her dragons to get the army she needs.

The Dragon Queen handed the chain to Kraznys who snatched it from her grasp. The dragon flew around rather frantically overhead, he probably understood what was happening and didn't like it.

Kraznys held on to the chain tightly as to not let when the dragon's flying became a little erratic under his new ownership.

Kraznys handed the whip to Daenerys as he stared in amazement at his new pet.

"Is it done then?" The young Queen asked, finally saying something. Daenerys couldn't even look at Kraznys or her dragon screeching for her. "Do they belong to me?"

The Master responded to her question in his native tongue and Missandei translated his words for her.

"It is done," Missandei informed the Queen.

_**"She holds the whip,"**_ Kraznys told his former translator to say. _**"The bitch has her army."**_

Cassander saw the glare Daenerys gave his former Master and he knew she must have understood what Kraznys was saying to her. What he really was saying and not the edited version Missandei gave her.

"You hold the whip. The army is now yours."

Daenerys gave Kraznys one last glare before turning to her new army.

The black dragon screeched for his mother but Dany didn't turn back to console the creature but kept walking to her newly acquired army.

The Dragon Queen stopped when she stood ahead of her army that patiently waited for her orders.

_**"Unsullied!"**_ Daenerys addressed her army in Valyrian.

Cassander smiled to himself. His assumption was right, she did understand what Kraznys was saying the whole time.

The entire army raised their shield arm to their chest in unison, ready for the Queen's instructions.

Cassander glanced at Kraznys who seemed to have trouble controlling the dragon to do what he wanted.

_**"Forward march!"**_ the young Queen commanded the Unsullied. Without hesitation, the men did as ordered marched forward.

_**"Halt!"**_

The entire army immediately stopped in their tracks.

More frantic screeches disturbed the quiet plaza, causing everyone to look at Kraznys who was struggling to get the dragon to obey his orders.

**"**_**Tell the bitch her beast won't come!"**_ Kraznys ordered Missandei to say to Daenerys. Unfortunately for him, Daenerys understood exactly what he said. "_**Tell her how to make it obey me!"**_

Turning away from her army, the young Queen faced Kraznys.

**"**_**A dragon is not a slave."**_ Daenerys responded in Valyrian.

The look on Kraznys' face was priceless when he found out she could not only understand him but also speak the same language as well. Cassander had never seen the man looked so shocked.

**"**_**You speak Valyrian!"**_ Kraznys spat at the Queen as he tried to keep a hold of the dragon's chain.

The young Queen only smirked at the angry man.

**"**_**I am Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen,"**_ She answered him back confidently. _**"Of the blood of old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue."**_

Cassander and Missandei glanced at each other and then to their former master, both pleased to see that for once the bald man had nothing to say.

The Queen clearly had nothing left to say to Kraznys mo Nakloz and returned her attention back to the army she now owns.

**"**_**Unsullied!**__"_ Daenerys called out once again to the thousands of soldiers before her. What happened next however, left Cassander stunned at the order she gave them with such fierce authority.

**"**_**Slay the Masters! Slay the soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip! But harm no child! Strike the chains off every slave you see!"**_

The Unsullied started with the men patrolling their columns that made sure they stayed in their place.

One by one, the Unsullied began killing those that their Queen ordered them to kill before spreading out all over the Plaza to get the rest.

Kraznys watched in horror at what was happening and tried to stop it.

Cassander could not believe what was happening. She was never going to surrender over her dragon to pay for the army. It was a ploy. Staying true to her family's words, she was going to take what she wanted with fire and blood as her ancestors had done. Why break the cycle now?

What was happening was both amazing and scary, as was the woman who initiated it.

**"**_**I am your master!"**_ he yelled out to the Unsullied and tried in a futile attempt to gain control of the situation.

Kraznys then turned to his bodyguards and ordered them to do his bidding.

"_**What are you doing just standing there you dumb fucks?"**_

Cassander unsheathed one of his swords, as did Aros and Varen but they remained planted where they stood.

**"**_**KILL HER!"**_ Kraznys yelled out at them. _**"KILL HER!"**_

Cassander faced Jorah and Selmy who already had their weapons out and ready to use them if they needed.

When Aros and Varen stepped forward, Cassander blocked them both with each of them with his swords.

"What are you doing?" Aros asked him defensively at Cassander's actions but he did not answer him back but instead watched what happened next.

His glaring emerald eyes focused on Daenerys who was looking at the Master with a strong confident expression and a smirk on her lips as she uttered a single word that would release him of his servitude once and for all.

**"**_**Dracarys!"**_

Everyone turned back to Kraznys and for a moment, nothing happened. The dragon had stopped trying to get away and looked down at the man holding him still. It then reared its head and opened its mouth where fire spouted from his wide mouth and consumed the Master.

Cassander's eyes widened in shock at seeing his former master engulfed in fire, screaming and flailing his arms around until he fell to his knees and collapsed onto the sandy ground where his body continued to burn even after the man had died.

His nose was assaulted by the smell of burning flesh and fabric coming from the flaming pile that was once his master.

"Cassander!"

Hearing his name being yelled out by Ser Barristan caught Cassander attention and just in time. When he turned around, Kraznys' bodyguards were charging at him with their swords raised and ready to strike him.

Acting quickly, Cassander ran to catch up to his friends to stop them from attacking the Knight.

Cassander raised his weapons to defend himself but did not attack them. He didn't want to harm them. They should not have to die for a master that was already dead.

Aros and the other guard, Varen, stopped in their tracks a few feet from where Cassander stood. They too hesitated to attack Cassander.

"Aros. Varen." Cassander called out to his friends. "You don't have to do this!"

"She attacked our master." Varen snapped back at Cassander.

"She killed him and freed you! She freed all of us!" Cassander countered, hoping that they would see reason. "You don't have to serve anyone anymore! Your life is yours again!"

Varen looked conflicted and remained guarded but Aros lowered his sword and straightened his body.

"Varen, he's right. We are now free from our Masters shackles." Aros said, coming to Cassander's defense.

Cassander was relieved that Aros trusted him. He didn't want to have to fight him, to kill him if need be and knowing Aros it most likely would have come to that.

Varen finally conceded and lowered his weapon as well.

"Thank you, the both of you." Cassander told the both of them, receiving a nod in return from each man.

"Is there anything we can do, my friend?" Aros asked Cassander.

"There is. Head back to Kraznys' palace and free the rest of his slaves and any slaves you come across. Free as many as you can! Make this city a free one and we need to keep it that way."

"What are you going to do?" Varen asked Cassander.

"I need to stay here and help. I'll be fine!"

Aros and Varen were reluctant but nodded and turned back to the direction of the city.

"Be safe brothers!" Cassander called back to his friends.

"You as well brother!" they both yelled back before entering the city where Cassander could no longer see them. He hoped the two survived the liberation and became free men once more.

The Plaza was in chaos. Men and women and children were running and hiding to safety as the Unsullied spread out to look for any of the masters on the ground and the dragon flew above them, burning the nearby structures.

The rest of the Unsullied readied themselves for more guards, raising their shield and brandishing their spears for the oncoming attacks.

It was an amazing and terrifying sight to witness. The Unsullied charged after the guards and the men that held the whips just as Daenerys commanded them.

Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah were fighting of various guards belonging to the masters that are now lying bloodied on the floor.

When they caught sight of Cassander running at them, Jorah drew his sword at the younger man and readied for a fight.

"I'm here to help." Cassander cautiously explained to the bear Knight.

"Your Queen killed my master, making me a free man. The least I can do is make sure she succeeds and her bodyguards survive." Cassander explained to the Knight.

Jorah did not seem convinced and kept his blade raised at Cassander.

"We need all the help we can get, Ser Jorah!" Selmy yelled over the loud screeched of the dragon flying overhead.

Cassander could see the conflict Jorah Mormont was having in accepting his help but they needed it. Reluctantly, the bear Knight lowered his sword and allowed Cassander to follow them to the young Queen and her handmaiden that Daenerys held tightly by the hand.

Between them came a couple of guards that charged at the two women. Acting quickly, Cassander ran as fast as he could to catch up and lunged at the closest guard, stabbing him in the back with both swords. Once he pulled the blades from the man's back, he slashed one of them at the other guard, slicing into his head making him collapse to ground at the girls' feet.

Both of them were surprised by his actions and wary of his presence and covered in blood and brandishing his weapons did not make them feel any safer but when directed them back to Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan, Dany and Missandei trusted him enough to follow him back to the Knights.

When the group came back together, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah and Cassander covered Daenerys and Missandei, making sure that none of the guards came at them.

Cassander glanced at every angle, watching the Unsullied do what they were told to do, killing the slavers and breaking the chains off slaves in the Plaza.

All the while, the dragon flew up the city's wall and burned the stationed guards off the top of the wall where they fell down to the ground in a fiery blaze.

Cassander glanced over to Daenerys, her face showed no expression at what was happening to the city, how she liberated the slaves from their chains.

The aftermath was a mess. Bodies of guards and the masters loitered the ground of the Plaza, bodies of all their enemies but none of the Unsullied or the innocent lives. The soldiers have indeed proved their worth.

Once the smoke cleared, Cassander got a better look at his former master but wished he hadn't once he saw the burnt corpse. He never thought Kraznys could look uglier yet he stood corrected.

A hand on his shoulder peeled Cassander's gaze from the corpse to Ser Barristan who motioned to follow him and did as he was told.

The three men and Missandei walked over to Daenerys who only stood in silence as she gazed at her army.

Without saying anything, the Queen walked forward through the gaps between each column of soldiers and mounted her white horse that waited for her.

**"**_**Unsullied!"**_ The Queen called out to her soldiers as she rode her horse from column to column. _**"You have been slaves all your life. Today, you are free! Any man who wishes to leave may leave and no one will harm him! I give you my word!"**_

That was a surprise for Cassander. She can't afford to lose any soldiers just as she gained some. She was going to need as many soldiers as she can get if she is going to take on the whole of Westeros. Letting these men go will not help her.

**"**_**Will you fight for me? As free men?"**_

The Plaza remained unusually silent, only the howling of the hot wind blowing through the desert city.

Then in the distance, Cassander heard a tapping sound of wood hitting the ground. Cassander looked around and saw that more and more Unsullied did the same thing and tapped the bottom of their spears on the ground. Together, it made a thunderous sound.

They didn't say it nor did they need to, but these soldiers wanted to stay. They wanted to fight. Fight for their Queen.

Cassander was inspired by the sight around him. These men who had no reason to fight, who now have their freedom decided to remain with the young Queen.

_That is true loyalty_, Cassander thought to himself proudly.

A small group of Unsullied brought horses from the stables for the rest of the Queens entourage to ride on while they made their way out of the city of Astapor, hopefully for good.

Before departing, Ser Barristan rode his horse back Cassander who was making his way back into the city.

"You finally have your freedom but you still choose to stay." the Knight chuckled at the younger man.

Cassander smiled and shook his head. "Not for long. I need to gather some things and I am going to be on my way."

"To Westeros?" Selmy asked him. Cassander looked up to see a concerned gaze coming from the older man but he did not answer him.

"Come with us." Barristan suggested to him. "We will be making our way there in due time, with an army and dragons. If you go now...I'm sorry lad but you will not succeed."

"It's not fast enough." Cassander muttered. "Besides, I don't think your Queen will too be pleased with having an enemy in her camp and I don't want to live everyday like I am going to be executed. Thank you but I have been living too long like that, serving other people. I finally have my life and my freedom and I am going to do what I want to do but I appreciate the concern, Ser Barristan."

Selmy looked like he wanted to keep on convincing the younger man that going with them is the better option but the army was already marching out of the Plaza and the city. Cassander can also be a stubborn boy and when his mind is made up, there really was no negotiating with him if he was adamant.

Getting off of his horse, Selmy grabbed Cassander and pulled him into a tight hug. Cassander was surprised by the unexpected action but reciprocated by tightly embracing his former mentor as well.

"Just...just be careful, all right?" Selmy pleaded with him when they broke apart and gave Cassander a pat on the shoulder. "I don't want you doing anything stupid."

Cassander nodded his head. "I won't." Looking behind Ser Barristan, he could see the procession exiting the city. "You better get going. You're Queen will be wondering where her Knight has gone."

The Knight chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Aye, you're right."

The older man got back on his horse and trotted the steed around the Cassander before heading towards the army.

"Before we part, I want to tell you...Daenerys Targaryen tried to buy your freedom the other day." the Knight said to Cassander.

"What?" He asked incredulously at the sudden and unexpected comment. It sounded like a joke but Barristan was not a jester. Selmy nodding his head to Cassander's response only confirmed the truth to him that Daenerys Targaryen had indeed offered to buy his freedom.

"When she saw the dangerous match you were forced to fight in, she made the decision that you did not deserve to be here and wanted to buy your freedom from Kraznys but the man did not want to let you go."

"Oh aye, we are an investment worth more than whatever amount of coin someone is offering. Kraznys would never give up his top earners...but I appreciate her Grace's attempt to free me. Would you mind telling her when you get the chance?"

"You can tell her yourself, if you join us." Selmy suggested, once again encouraging Cassander to come with them.

Cassander smiled and waved his forefinger at the Knight for the man's final effort to have him join them. He knew he should take the offer and hope for the best but Cassander felt he needed to be on his own, at least for a time.

"I'll let her know when I have the chance." Ser Barristan assured him.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan." Cassander said and bowed his head in gratitude. "I wish you good fortune. All of you. Farewell."

"I wish you good fortune as well, my Prince." Ser Barristan replied and respectfully bowed his head at the younger man. "And it's until we meet again."

Cassander agreed with the Knight and watched him gallop off to the front of the procession where the Mother of Dragons rode with her group.

He was impressed with the way Daenerys got her army. What she did here will no doubt reach every corner of the world, showing what she is capable of doing.

The high pitched screeches from above caused Cassander to look up at the bright sky and see three shadows of the magnificent dragons flying freely above the city and circling the marching army.

Even as small as they are, the dragons proved that they are formidable creatures that should not be underestimated, just like their mother.

Cassander can only imagine the faces of his mother and brother and the rest of the small council when they hear about the dragons and the army coming for them.

That is, if Cassander does not get to them first.

**xXx**

**xXx**

**And there you have it, the second chapter! **

**So, I do have a few things that need to be addressed.**

**One of the new changes that I have added to the reboot is changing Cassander from being the oldest to being the second oldest amongst his siblings. I know some are going to be disappointed but I was getting tired of explaining the dynamic over and over again that he is the oldest but does not have a right to be on the throne. So now he just has being the only trueborn son of Robert as his only claim but this is only known by a few while it is speculation to the rest of the Lords and Ladys.**

**The age difference between Joffrey and Cassander will be miniscule. Cersei will have gotten pregnant with Cassander three weeks after giving birth to Joffrey, leaving the age gap so small that he and Joffrey will actually be the same age for a few months but Joffrey will be older than him. However, Joffrey being older does not mean Cassander takes any shit from him as we have witnessed in this chapter.**

**Another change I have made is for the reason he is no longer in the line of succession. This part was always troubling to me as nothing seemed good enough but I think this one is good enough. **

**Some other changes included adding other characters like Shendar and a rivalry between his family and Kraznys. It was inspired by the scenes in Spartacus Gods of the Arena between Batiatus and his rival Vettius. I wanted to add a bit more background to Kraznys and thought of this as an interesting way to do it.**

**This will also not be the last we see of Shendar. I still have a bit of use for him in the next chapter.**

**Another fairly big change from the original was changing Cassander's demeanor around women. I know that in the original I received a lot of is Cassander** **being shy around girls, as some people called it or whatever. I was trying to show him develop a romantic experience but that was not working out for a few readers so now I went to change a few things. I decided to keep the same idea of him being forced to have sex (for the first time) in front of people but the effect of it became something completely different, as you have read in this chapter. **

**I wanted to go into a bit more detail about Cassander's relationship with another slave during his time with Kraznys, so I managed to find a place in this chapter. If I remember from the old story (Sorry, I only read what chapters I need to read) I mentioned a bit of a relationship he developed with a young woman during his enslavement. If I did not mention this or write it, then it was something I was planning on doing eventually when it would fit in nicely to the story.**

**And of course, the biggest change of this chapter; Cassander not going with Daenerys. Yes, a part of the changes to the story I am going to do is have Cassander be on his own for a while before joining up with Daenerys. During that time, he will be doing a bit roaming. Now that he has his freedom back, he is going to use that freedom to his full advantage. **

**During this time, he is also going to be cleaning up the mess Daenerys leaves behind. For example, when Dany left Astapor, she left it like a badass but she also left it vulnerable to be taken again. In this story, in the next chapter in fact, we are going to see Cassander experiencing the city being retaken and having to fight off those that want to claim the city. So, Cassander will be doing things like that as he ends up heading her way.**

**Some have asked, in both this story and the old one as well, why Cassander does not have support for his claim if he is liked and is the trueborn son, so here is my answer to that. Cassander never wanted to take the throne and when he did with Ned Stark, there are many factors ranging from not enough time to call for enough support to wanting to keep the confrontation contained with as minimal participants as possible. **

**As for Stannis and Renly, I have been asked why they do not help Cassander and I also have an explanation for that as well. A copy of the letter was written by Ned Stark only to Stannis, like in the show and also like in the show, the claim that Joffrey Tommen and Myrcella are bastards born of incest and Cassander has the true claim will be treated as a lie and with Cassander already in the clutches of slave traders and lost to him, Stannis takes it upon himself to declare himself as King and fight for the throne. **

**I do have a plan where Cassander and Stannis will see each other again at the Wall during the season 5 arc and Cassander will ask for his uncle's aid to fight alongside Daenerys Targaryen. Will Stannis agree to help? We shall see when the chapter is posted.**

**For Renly, his reason is a bit more selfish. He has been looked down upon by his brothers and he does not like to admit it but their opinions of him matter the most (That's what I personally feel when watching the first two seasons) and looks for approval wherever he can. When Loras Tyrell suggests to him to make a claim and that he would be a good King, of course he would take it and why wouldn't he? Joffrey is a monster. Tommen is too young. Stannis is not a people person and Cassander has given up his claim to the throne and he is being groomed by Tywin to be the next heir to Casterly Rock. **

**These might not seem like great reasons to everyone but they are my reasons and my story. I am sorry for those that do not like it but it is what I am going with.**

**I have one last thing to say. I do have an account on Archive of our own (AO3) under the same name TheMadTargaryen, where I am posting the same stories. However, I think I am going to change that. I might only post select stories on the sites, depending on how well they do on each site. I won't just suddenly take the story down. I will give a notice, a temporary chapter for those that have faved or followed the story and leave it up for a time. Then, I'll leave a post about it on my profile. So, I have a system, of a sort, to make sure you all know where the story has gone. You can also PM me and I will let you know.**

**Alright, I think I've said all I needed to. If you have any questions or comments, please, PM me or leave a review and I will respond as soon as I can.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
